Nueva Vida y Nuevas Sensaciones
by Son Leo Vermilion
Summary: A Ragna se le da la oportunidad de tener algo que no pudo vivir una vida normal que siempre debió tener, Ragna junto a Shin la bestia negra vivirán en un mundo en donde tendrán los típicos problemas de adolescentes, tener una familia normal y Ragna conocerá a cierta chica que lo hará sentir cosas extrañas pero hermosas y cierto juego lo pondrá en la acción otra vez. Ragna x Asuna.
1. Prologo: Explicación y decisión

Nueva Vida y Nuevas emociones

N.A: Hello chicos/as como están espero que bien, sinceramente no tengo excusa de no subir algo como de un dos años, además ese tiempo tuve un montón de ideas como un crossover entre Blazblue x RWBY con Summer en el mundo de Blazblue y conocer a Ragna o uno de Accel World x Blazblue en donde Ragna al dejar su mundo se encuentra en el mundo de Accel World y toma el papel de Haru y se enamora de kuroyukihime o uno de los populares viendo el multiverso de Jaune Arc déjenme sus opiniones y veremos, así que bueno ya basta con mi nota pues les dejo con el prólogo de esta historia (Debo actualizar lo de mi cuenta y colocar películas favoritas) así que espero les guste comenten la historia, síganme y compártanla a sus amigos además cuando termine el capítulo voy a poner un texto del porque y el propósito de esta historia y que quiero transmitir. ~Let´s Rock~.

[Nota de autor]

-Hablar

"Pensamiento"

Localización/hora/día

(Detalles)

**Shin cuando habla**

**Prologo: Explicación y decisión **

Blanco era el color que veían unos ojos rojo y verde al abrirse que miraban hacia arriba entonces comenzó a ver en busca de algo conocido mirando de un lado a otro a ver que es este espacio en blanco entonces una voz dice.

– ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde mierda estoy? Lo último que recuerdo fue que me encontré con Saya en la unidad maestra y de un segundo al otro todo se puso en blanco. Se preguntaba mientras se levantaba el dueño de la voz era el tipo que veía de un lado al otro y ese tipo es un chico de entre 20-21 años con el color de pelo Blanco, piel como la nieve, los ojos rojo y verde significando que sufre de heterocromia, vistiendo una chaqueta de color rojo con dos largas colas delgadas que cuelgan en la espalda. Debajo tiene una camisa negra con tres cinturones rojos y varios cinturones que le cubren el brazo derecho, viste dos guantes negros con una concha roja (regulador de seithr) en el dorso de las manos y en el de la derecha está el legendario Azure Grimorie que contiene a la peligrosa y destructiva Bestia negra la criatura que puso en jaque al mundo entero y que fue derrotada por los 6 Heroes sin embargo un pedazo de eso fue sellado en el brazo que tiene ahora el sujeto, además viste un hakama negro y unas botas rojas de acero.

-Hola Grim Reaper o tal vez Shinigami o mejor dicho Ragna the Bloodedge. Mientras el hombre conocido como Ragna se sorprendía al escuchar esa voz y se puso a mirar el espacio en busca de esa voz pero no vio nada.

-Mira aquí Ragna the Bloodedge. Le decía la misma voz pero ahora la escucho detrás de el entonces rápidamente se volteo hacia atrás y entonces vio a un hombre alto como de 2:10 M no lo podía porque estaba algo lejos describir viéndolo porque una capa negra con decoraciones doradas cubría completamente su cuerpo a excepción de la cara que mostraba que el hombre tenía entre 30-35 años unos ojos sin pupilas y su expresión reflejaba serenidad pero con toque de seriedad.

-Cómo te sientes chico? Pregunto la figura le pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba lentamente, Ragna instintivamente se levantó empuñando su espada en su clásica posición para darse cuenta que no la tenía "Maldición no tengo a Aramasa aquí". Pensó mientras ponía una clásica posición de lucha y su clásica mirada ya que con solo verlo el tipo derrochaba poder en bruto y sus instintos le decían que era un tipo que no debía tomarse a la ligera.

\- Sé que debe ser difícil asimilar lo que te ha pasado en poco tiempo, lo de Terumi, la unidad maestra y lo de tu hermana… Cuando dijo eso la expresión de Ragna cambio de una de seriedad a una de sorpresa al saber que este sujeto aparentemente conocía lo sucedido en su mundo, entonces el inevitablemente comenzó a pensar que si esto es el lugar en donde debía vigilar el mundo o si esto habrá sido un error en el plan entonces comenzó a pensar lo peor ¿qué tal vez fue inútil? ¿La coneja se habrá equivocado? Cosas así por el estilo empezarón a atormentar la cabeza de Ragna.

-Chico mira todo lo que intent… Antes de terminar de tranquilizar a Ragna él lo interrumpió con una mano haciendo el signo de que se detuviera mientras que con la otra se agarraba un lado de la cabeza.

-¡CALLATE SOLO CALLATE! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde carajo estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy vigilando la Flama del azure? ¿Habrá funcionado todo eso? Preguntándose apuradamente con las manos en la cabeza con una mirada de desesperación mientras retrocedía un poco para alargar la distancia, pensando que tal vez el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer no sirvió y el mundo seguía atrapado en el sueño de dios.

-Tranquilo, haber tranquilízate. El sujeto intento calmarlo pero él no escuchaba.

"¡MALDICIÓN! Que habrá salido mal, se suponía que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo que la Conejo decía, ahora no solo estoy atrapado aquí en este lugar con un tipo extraño sin probabilidad de escapar, si no que también deje al mundo eterno en un ciclo sin esperanza de salir y a la gente que me importaba están igual Tao, Maestro, Celica, Rachel, Jin, Noel… y Saya espero que todos me perdonen" Pensaba eso mientras repentinamente se cae y se mantiene de rodillas y comienza a golpear el suelo repetidamente y en su rostro se le comienzan a salir lágrimas.

El sujeto veía todo esto y no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión tranquila a una de pena y tristeza al ver a uno de los guerreros más excepcionales que haya visto en su muy longeva vida llorando con mucha desesperanza en especial porque le debía un gran favor por derrotar a Terumi ya que si no lo hubiese derrotado, el universo entero y hasta otras realidades estarían en un reinado de Terror eterno por ese psicópata.

Entonces el ser se terminó de acercar al caído guerrero se puso a su altura poniéndole la mano en su hombro, entonces el segador levanto la cabeza y se pudo ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y la mirada de terror en su cara le decía con una voz de comprensión. -Tranquilo Ragna The Bloodedge primero si funciono el plan, tu mundo se despertó del sueño de Dios y tienen una oportunidad para que tengan un futuro propio, segundo estas en lo que popularmente se conoce como el Limbo el lugar en donde las almas están entre el cielo y el infierno, tercero no estas vigilando la llama porque conseguí alguien de confianza que lo cuide mientras estas aquí. Dijo él y antes de dar el último punto Ragna lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie mientras se secaba las lágrimas y lo miro.

-Pero como puede tu amigo entrar? Pregunto extrañado mientras pensaba en alguna posibilidad. -No te extrañes mucho sinceramente tenemos… habilidades además como dicen _la ignorancia es el camino a la felicidad_. Decia con una sonrisa divertida, mientras nuestro segador lo veía indeciso pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él además en el poco tiempo que estaba aquí nunca lo trato como un criminal o algo parecido.

"Eso es mucho teniendo en cuenta que en mi mundo natal no pasaban más de 5 minutos y sin escuchar cosas como Ragna the Bloodedge por orden de NOL estas bajo arresto o NII-SAAANNN que bueno verte y ahora MATEMONOS UNO AL OTRO o peor ese maldito JAJAJAJAJAJA". Pensó el poniendo cara de estrés con esas frases en especial la que pertenece a cierta serpiente que por suerte está muerta, pero aun así no terminaba de confiar en el ser frente a él.

-Bien digamos que "confió en ti" en especial con lo del Azure, pero debes creer que soy tan estúpido como para confiar en ti así como así cuando si ni siquiera me has ¿quién eres? y ¿que eres? porque normal no pareces mucho en realidad y lo más importante ¿Por qué y para que estoy aquí en lugar como el limbo? Preguntaba el segador bastante escéptico porque si una parte decía que era de fiar y aunque no le ha hecho nada malo sin embargo algo que su maestro le enseño es que mucha gente son lobos con piel de cordero.

-Bueno sinceramente no te culpo. Decia mientras movía los hombros hacia arriba en una expresión de que puedo hacer.

-De hecho si a mí me pasara lo mismo estaría desconfiando del ser dentro de mi Jejeje pero bueno si tienes razón es hora de mi presentación. Dijo el mientras retrocedía un poco y puso las manos juntas detrás de su espalda centrando su mirada en el Grim Reaper, quitándose la capucha al revelar que era un hombre con el pelo negro con líneas blancas los costados, los ojos blancos que vio antes y que además tenía una cicatriz que pasaba el ojo derecho en diagonal dándole un aspecto más de un guerrero feroz e imbatible. (Como la cicatriz de Sam de Metal Gear Rising)

-Antes de mi presentación déjame cambiar la estética de este lugar, muy… simple no? Pregunto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos empezando el cambio de estética.

Ahora envés de ser un lugar enteramente blanco es una zona verdosa, con árboles rodeándolos en forma de círculo y apareció un cielo puramente azul con nubes de un color blanco precioso además de no estar tan soleado pero a la vez mostrar con una hermosa luz la belleza de este lugar y con viento moviéndose haciendo agitar el peinado de nuestro protagonista.

-Guau. Exclamo sorprendido por el cambio tan abrupto de escenario pero al instante cambio a su expresión seria con un pequeño sonrojo al mostrarse sorprendido. –Este lugar es. Antes de terminar el misterioso ser completo la oración.

-Lo se hermoso no? decidí este escenario porque pensé que se asemejaría a tu mundo y tranquilo que es el mismo lugar pero con una estética más relajante para que lo que te voy a decir tenga un mejor efecto, ahora si me presento. Dijo el ser riéndose de lo tsudere que a veces puede ser el Grim Reaper.

-Bueno Ragna the Bloodedge mi nombre es Arthur y soy un Antiguo una especie de seres divinos que existieron antes del nacimiento de los planetas, estrellas, galaxias básicamente vinimos junto a lo conocido como el Big Bang y si te preguntas no, esta no es mi verdadera forma, tome esta forma humana para que sea más sencillo comunicarme contigo y tampoco puedo revelarte mi nombre ya que mi nombre es del idioma de los Antiguos una lengua que no puedes ni podrás entender Arthur es simplemente un nombre humano que me gusto y decidí usarlo. Declaro el ser llamado Arthur pero que al mismo tiempo no es su real nombre.

-Entonces ahora si confías en mí? Porque las partes de mi apariencia y el nombre de mi raza se suponen que son de naturaleza prohibida pero por suerte tuve la aprobación por la única razón de que a ti seria el que se las contara.

La cara de Ragna pasó de una normal a una de ligera sorpresa al escuchar esto, Arthur al no ver la normal expresión que se suele mostrar en este tipo de situaciones dijo.

–Je me sorprende que no estés en la típica expresión de sorpresa. Arthur bromeo

-Viejo aunque no lo creas me eh enfrentado contra fucking dioses, una chica que podía matar dioses, seres que han vivido más de 100 años, una psicópata que se quería fusionar conmigo, un maldito gigante con ganas de solo pelear y comer gente hasta un maldito enmascarado que siempre que me veía se ponía como un melodramático justiciero de mierda con que era el oscuro y que su deber era matarme bla bla bla, además eh tenido que ver cosas como niños con hambre y racismo por una maldita organización, un mundo entero en ruinas por una gran criatura con la capacidad de destruir el mundo. Declarando mientras su semblanza volvía a la de siempre.

Pero de un momento a otro cuando dijo eso último una extraña voz apareció.

\- **Pues aunque no lo creas, destruir a la humanidad no estaría en mi lista de prioridades si hubiese tenido alguna elección chico. **Dijo una voz extraña voz grave sorprendiendo a Ragna haciéndolo buscar de un lado a otro.

-Qui… quien dijo eso. Exigió Ragna algo temeroso porque la voz parece como la de un fantasma.

Tomándose un tiempo para asustarlo la bestia espero unos pocos segundos.

\- **Solo soy la manifestación de tus miedos, de tus pesadillas, de tus temores más íntimos, si aún no lo has adivinado te lo diré pero cuidado puede que el resultado no te guste en la absoluto. **Le advertía la voz, Ragna esperanzado pensando que se había detenido y cuando le volvió a hablar el temor aumento pensó el rogando "Por favor no que no sean fafafa fantasmas que no sean fantasmas".

-**Ohh chico le diste soy un FAN-TAS-MA. **Al decir la palabra así de lento Ragna solo pudo decir un ehhpp se quedó congelado del miedo además le sucedio la clásica escena en donde hasta en la boca se le ve alma.

-¡**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OHHHHH JAJAJAJAJA! ohhh chico debes verte en un espejo tu cara no tiene precio ¡OHH JAJAJAJAJA!. **Se reía la voz de una manera tal que parecía que se moriría de primero mencionado.

Cuando Ragna por fin volvió a la normalidad unos segundos después del susto en su frente se comenzó a palpar la vena del enojo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a ver quién fue imbécil que le hizo eso.

-Okey DONDE MIERDA ESTAS HIJO DE PUTA PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE DE ALGO QUE NO SEA DE LA RISA. Grito el enfurecido Reaper sin embargo sin preocuparse de sus amenazas la voz siguió riéndose sin cesar.

-**Ufff JAJAJAjaja…. Uffff JAJAJA espe…ra me doy un respiro jajaja porque es que… es que esa expresión es simple perfecta JAJAJAJAJAJA. **Declaraba la voz.

Mientras la voz se reía del sufrimiento de Ragna y aunque Arthur no lo quería admitir la expresión de terror de Ragna era algo entretenida.

"Jejeje que curioso Ragna the Bloodedge el criminal más peligroso que tuvo su mundo, su cabeza tiene el valor para comprar un país pequeño y se enfrentaba a la muerte todos los días e irónicamente su mayor temor son fantasmas jaja" Se reía pero no demasiada fuerte para que Ragna no lo escuche.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Ya acabando de reírse de la desgracia de nuestro protagonista, Arthur decide ya acabar esto ya que ve que es mucho sufrimiento para Ragna.

-Ya bestia negra fue divertido al principio, pero creo que has molestado mucho a tu "contenedor" no? Le pregunto con una sonrisa a la voz que era la mismísima bestia negra.

Al escuchar ese nombre Ragna se le olvido lo de los fantasmas y rápidamente levanto el brazo en donde estaba el Blazblue y vio que el regulador en su guante brillaba de rojo con negro.

-**Pfff eres un aburrido lo sabes? gracias al chico todos nos libramos del idiota de Terumi y ya por fin podremos tener paz, asi que déjame seguir molestando a nuestro salvador Arthur. **Decia la bestia en el brazo de Ragna.

-Tu… TU COMO CARAJOS SABES HABLAR. Grito sorprendido Ragna al ver a la criatura de su brazo hablando como si fuera un ser humano normal.

-**Chico seré una creación hecho por humanos que salió mal y casi destruyo a la humanidad pero los humanos de ese entonces me crearón con muchas información del mundo en ese entonces, se varios lenguajes, conozco información de civilizaciones antiguas, matemáticas y cosas por el estilo. **Explico vagamente

-Ósea además de ser una maldita máquina de destrucción eres un libro andante? Cuestionaba Ragna con una ceja levantada en duda por la vaga explicación.

-**En cierto modo… sí. **

-Bueno pero por lo menos es útil en algunas situaciones, si es que yo fuera a estudiar en alguna estúpida escuela en algún otro mundo como las premisas uno de esos anime baratos. Diciendo sarcásticamente.

–Jajaja** buena esa chico, por ahí Arthur nos convocó para decir alguna tontería como te invoco aquí porque gracias a que derrotaste a Terumi te daré un premio o alguna estupidez asi jajajajaja. **Se reía la criatura.

**-**Si o también algo como has tenido una vida de solo sufrimiento por eso te enviare a un mundo en donde puedas tener una vida común de adolecente, enserio jajaja eso suena al típico cliché de anime isekai jajajaja. Le respondía nuestro segador riendo al mismo tiempo que la bestia negra.

"Irónico se supone que Ragna odia a la bestia negra por todo lo que hizo y ahora se está riendo junto a él, pero bueno eso demuestra que se pueden llevar bien e igualmente tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien quieran o no" Pensaba Arthur al estar viendo esta particular escena, sin ofender por las burlas que le hacían.

Ragna y la bestia seguían riéndose, hasta unos momentos después se lograron detener.

-Bueno que irónico que este riendo junto al ser capaz de matar al mundo no? Decia con una sonrisa, mientras la criatura en su extremidad rio un poco. –**Si lo se irónico… sabes una cosa si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tener comunicarme contigo en nuestro mundo, creo que hubiésemos una muy buena dupla chico.**

-Je tal vez, me imagino que al ser creado para una ayuda para la humanidad y al final después terminar siendo la cosa que acabaría con la humanidad, pero entonces cuando te volviste parte mi por el grimorio porque no comentaste nada en todo el tiempo que has sido mi brazo derecho? Le pregunto extrañado.

-**Sinceramente chico no lo sé, cuando la esencia mía fue extraída y convertida en tu grimorio solo sentía algo una…horrible presión que me impedía hacer algo y solo podía ver tus acciones además sentir cada vez que utilizabas mi poder. **Le decía con un tono de pura sinceridad.

Ragna se empezó a preguntarse lo mismo, hasta que pensó en algo o alguien que podría explicar eso entonces miro a Arthur en busca de respuestas.

-Lo siento pero no tengo idea, como te estaba contando cada uno tenemos que vigilar un espacio del universo y como está en constante crecimiento se van aumentando las áreas de vigilancia para mí y mis compañeros además de que tenemos prohibido interferir directamente en las acciones de los seres vivos en nuestros espacios, además solo podemos interferir cuando nuestro padre, el señor de Antiguos crea necesario. Dijo eso encogiendo los hombros dando a entender que no lamentablemente no sabe nada.

-Entonces eso significa que Relius, Izanami o incluso el Hijo de puta de Terumi son prioridades TAN menores según tu viejo que no les tomo una maldita importancia. Respondió ácidamente a lo último que dijo Arthur.

Al escuchar eso Arthur cambio su expresión a la de un poco de lamento y arrepentimiento. -Lo siento Ragna mi padre quiso ir a ayudar, pero vio que si interveníamos probablemente causaríamos un mayor desastre, además confiamos en ti y tus amigos para que derrotaran a Susanoo.

Ragna al escuchar eso suspiro molesto al no obtener una respuesta sobre lo de la bestia negra y sintiéndose insatisfecho lo último dicho por el Antiguo quiso seguir pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil además ya lo hecho, hecho esta.-Tch bueno ya que, si ni siquiera alguien como tu sabe esto que podríamos hacer y aunque no me guste tu explicación de la falta de ayuda de parte de ti y tus compañeros porque me parece más una excusa que una justificación valida tendré que aceptarla. Dijo frustrado.

-**Ya chico no importa. **Dijo intentando calmar a Ragna.**-No hay que frustrarse por cosas que ya pasarón, lo que importa es que ese cara de serpiente y su banda de lunáticos están por fin muertos y no volverán a molestar a nadie con su espeluznante presencia. **Comento aliviado de que el ex-héroe este fuera.

"Esperemos que tengas razón Bestia negra, aunque conociendo a ese cara de mierda, probablemente que Ragna lo matara incluso fuera parte de un plan". Pensó Arthur rezando al padre que Terumi no siguiera con vida y aunque no lo parezca ese Terumi es gran responsable de los acontecimientos que sucedierón en el mundo de Ragna y sus amigos

-Si es un milagro, pero bueno les tengo que contar algo sumamente importante y es en relación a la pregunta que no te eh contestado.

Rápidamente desde el suelo aparecía una mesa mediana y que tenía encima una jarra con te de frutas, con dos tazas para echar él té y con un plato lleno de panecillos.

-Bueno te tomare la palabra, no he comido ni bebido algo desde esa cena en la iglesia. Dijo Ragna mientras veía la mesa y caminaba hacia ella, se sentaba y cogía un panecillo mientras Arthur le pasaba un vaso con el Té.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

Ragna al terminar de beber su Té y comer unos panecillos lo dejo en la mesa, bajo la cabeza y suspiro un momento.

-Bueno basta de esto Arthur querías contarnos algo sumamente importante no? Bueno ya estamos aquí y no creo que haya sido por hacer que coma una merienda.

Arthur quien en ese momento estaba a punto de disfrutar un rico panecillo se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo Ragna y los miro hasta que hizo una expresión de confunción.

-Pensé que ya lo habían descubierto? Pregunto mientras finalmente se ponía el panecillo dentro de su boca y se lo comía.

Entonces en la pantalla aparece encima de Ragna la clásica escena de los puntos encima de la cabeza dando a entender que no han procesado la respuesta

-Eh/**Eh. **Dijerón los dos al mismo tiempo extrañados por la respuesta, para ese entonces Arthur termino el panecillo

-Sí, no recuerdan hace como unos 10 o 15 minutos cuando se pusierón de muy amigos a decir esas cosas entre risas de que *Oh que me trajerón acá para darme un premio por derrotar a Terumi* o también *Y tal vez me lleve a un mundo en el que tenga que estudiar en una maldita escuela y tenga una vida normal*. Les dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Al darse cuenta de su error tanta Ragna como la bestia negra se encogierón de vergüenza un poco por burlarse de las buenas intenciones de Arthur.

-Jeje lo siento. Decia Ragna con una pequeña sonrisa algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca por pena.

-**Sí, creo que nos pasamos un poco.**

"Esa sonrisa es algo que se debe mantener por la eternidad" Pensó Arthur al ver esa no tan común sonrisa en una persona que en su mayoría es sarcástica, grosera y sin pelos en la lengua al decir algo.

-Pero bueno pasado pisado, recuerda la pregunta que no te eh contestado?

-**Se supone que es ¿Por y para que nos quieres en un lugar como el limbo no?.**

**-**Sí, pero bueno como dijierón los traje aquí por la razón de que nosotros los Antiguos decidimos darte unos regalos y el más principal es que queremos darte una nueva vida, como dijiste tu vida era una asquerosa mierda y al final que obtuviste por sacrificar tu vida y tu existencia para darle a la oportunidad de tener un futuro? Nada y eso es justo? nos pareció que no, así que por eso decidimos darte lo que pensaste imposible… una vida de un adolecente común y corriente con los problemas típicos de una persona. Dijo cambiando la expresión feliz a una completamente seria, mientras ponía una posea al puro estilo Gendo Ikari.

Aunque se burló de ese comentario, no pensó que eso de verdad seria la principal razón de su traída aquí se sentía extraño para el recibir recompensas por sus acciones, es que como dijo Arthur su vida fue una mierda asi que el cariño y el agradecimiento de alguien hacia Ragna era un sentimiento bastante extraño y carente en su diccionario.

-Lo sabemos tuviste cosas buenas y conociste gente quieres como Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Celica A. Mercury, Rachel Alucard o tu Maestro Jubei y tuviste buenos momento como de niño con tus hermanos en la iglesia, aprendiendo a cocinar, o el almuerzo en la iglesia. Incluyo Arthur.

Si… esos fuerón buenos momentos y personas que nunca olvidara y siempre les estará agradecido por soportar y ayudar a alguien de mierda como Ragna.

"Jejeje quien lo diría un extraño aquí ofreciendo tal cosa como una vida normal y yo sintiendo que no me lo merezco" Pensó ácidamente al comentario.

-**Chico. **Dijo la bestia con un tono de tristeza al ver la baja autoestima que tenía su compañero.-**Aunque te parezca ridículo y además nos burlarmos de eso, estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dijo Arthur, aunque ni tú mismo lo creas tu acciones hablan por sí solas, salvaste al mundo, detuviste a Terumi y sacrificaste tu vida sin pensarlo incluso por personas que nunca conociste además de que estuviste obligado que te borraras del mundo y vigilar a todos viendo como la mayoría tener vidas felices y tu no. **Declaro la propia bestia negra dando varios puntos de vista.

-Lo se Bestia ne… lo siento pero me es algo difícil llamarte sin un nombre.

-**Unnnn…qué tal si me llamas Shin un diminutivo de Shinigami, si… Shin se escucha poderoso y aterrador Me gusta. **Dijo emocionado por encontrar su primer nombre, un nuevo comienzo, significa nuevo nombre.

-Bien ahora volviendo lo que decía, que lo se Shin sé que hice todo esas acciones pero al final no fui destinado a tener una feliz vida y aunque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, siento que esta oportunidad se lo merecen personas como ese Maldito Masked Freak, Trinity, Nine o personas de corazón muy puro como la misma Noel o Celica, todos ellos les harían un mejor uso a esa oportunidad que nosotros, en ese mundo podrían hacer mejores cosas para la sociedad o las personas de ahí, a diferencias de nosotros que solo somos destrucción y miseria. Declaro el segador con el puño cerrado de frustración pero sabiendo que dice la verdad.

-Ragna. Dijo Arthur con un suspiro por escuchar esa declaración. –No escogimos al elegido por quien es más bueno o por más cantidad de buenas acciones hechas, tampoco lo eligimos para que vaya salvo a ese mundo o algo así para eso te hubiésemos enviamos a mundo en ruina, te eligimos además de las buenas acciones que hiciste, lo hicimos principalmente porque sentimos que tu época de luchar ya ha terminado y que mereces un descanso e incluso más importante que todo lo demás es que seas feliz. Termino esto con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

Ragna al escuchar todo lo que le dicen Arthur y Shin, no sabe que decir y mucho menos que sentir al respecto… él nunca pensó en sus acciones si hayan sido buenas, ya que el destruyo calderos, mato a muchos soldados del NOL y no se arrepiente de lo primero, de lo segundo tal vez sí porque tal vez muchos se unierón por circunstancias familiares o porque tal vez necesitaban el dinero por algún asunto fuera de su entendimiento, pero…siendo NOL como es ellos debierón saber el riesgo de unirse, además de la mala reputación del gobierno y la manera en NOL decidió resolver su conflicto con Ikagura terminando en la ya muy conocida como la Guerra Civil de Ikagura o como es oficialmente conocida La Segunda Gran Guerra Oscura, sin embargo Ragna sintió que el método que uso pudo ser mejor usado.

"Tal vez si hubiese hecho los ataques a los calderos de otra manera, tal vez si no hubiese sido tan imprudente el clima de esa ciudad jerárquica no hubiese cambiado y no sin saber si arruine las vidas de muchas personas que vivían hay, tal vez si no hubiese atacado las bases de NOL como un loco insensato mucha sangre inocente no se hubiese regado, tal vez".

-¡**YA BASTA MALDITA SEA!** **¡ENSERIO ESTUPIDO MOCOSO BASTA!** ¡**PENSE QUE TENIA DE COMPAÑERO AL GRIM REAPER NO AUN QUEJETAS RECENTIDO CONSIGO MISMO POR ACCIONES QUE YA NI SU PUTA MADRE RECORDARAN! **Grito Shin todo enojado por el pensar de Ragna.

Al escuchar ese arranque de ira Ragna se sintió sorprendido e incluso asustado e incluso un ser todo poderoso como Arthur sentía lo mismo que Ragna al escuchar eso de Shin.

-Guau/Guau. Dijerón al mismo tiempo los dos.

Ya al haber descargado toda la furia por las estupideces que dice su compañero según él, Shin respiro hondo y soltó toda la furia en forma de un gran suspiro.

-**Mira chico, que te arrepientas de la gente que mataste está bien ya que significa que eres un ser con sentimientos y puedes madurar, pero las demás cosas que hiciste salvar a Noel, Jin, al conejo, a Tao de Arakune y salvar a todos del sueño de Dios, de Terumi, de Izanami, esas buenas acciones significarón más para el futuro de la humanidad que lo malo. **Le dijo la bestia intentando aclararle a Ragna lo bueno que hizo significo más que lo malo.

-Lo que dice Shin es cierto Ragna al final todo lo bueno que hiciste supero lo malo y por lo que dije antes te escogimos para ese nuevo mundo entonces que dices aceptas. Dijo eso mientras le acercaba su mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

Ragna al escuchar que si quería aceptar el trato, se levantó de la mesa camino alrededor del campo unos minutos y cuando pensó mejor se devolvió a la mesa, miro a Arthur fijamente.

-Aceptare. Dijo Ragna acercando su mano para sellar el trato, Arthur se sorprendió y se alegró mucho por la decisión tanto que comenzó a acercar su mano sin embargo antes de apretar sus manos Ragna la alejo.

-Eh? Se sorprendió Arthur por el repentino accionar de Ragna.

-**Realmente crees que aceptaríamos así como así un trato como es y que al final no tengamos que hacer algo a cambio o con alguna restricción? La propuesta es muy buena y que ni siquiera una condición tenga la hace un perfecto anzuelo para que mi compañero y aceptemos pero.**

**-**Pero no pensaste que no veríamos que sería tan sencillo proponernos algo como una vida negra teniendo en cuenta la vida de mierda y el enorme sufrimiento que lleve cargando hasta que paso lo que paso al final, asi que antes de aceptar suelta ya esa mierda de condiciones o restricciones que no nos has querido decir. Terminaba Ragna con una mierda seria queriendo escuchar respuestas.

Arthur al darse cuenta que lo descubrierón simplemente suspiro y retrocedió recostándose en la silla.

-Pfff ahhh que bien esperaba que simplemente aceptaran sin pensar adulando y cosas por el estilo, pero bueno ya que tocara. Decia con una mirada cansada en su rostro.

Se levantó y le indico a Ragna que lo siguiera, aun dudoso pero aún se levantó porque por lo menos ya le darán respuestas.

En un lugar distinto más adentrado en el bosque, Arthur apoyado en un árbol miro a Ragna para proceder.

-Como suponen es cierto, este viaje tiene unas restricciones o condiciones tómalas como quieras decirlas, que son estrictamente necesarias para que la estadía de Ragna y el equilibrio de ese mundo puedan convivir en armonía sin causar un profundo, casi irreparable caos y estas son:

1\. Necesitare cambiar el cuerpo de Ragna de un Humano-artificial a un simple humano, ya que tu condición traería problemas en especial con la gente poderosa de halla.

-Enserio es una restricción, me parece realmente estúpido ya que si esa poderosa gente quiere experimentar con mi cuerpo simplemente saco Aramasa y. Antes de que terminara su explicación, Arthur extendió su mano dando a entender que se callara que no había terminado.

-Dejame terminar Ragna demonios.

2\. Lo mismo con tus poderes, tus habilidades sobre-humanas como tu súper fuerza o velocidad sobre-humana serán anulados además de que las habilidades de Shin serán completamente selladas.

-**Porque simplemente no me eliminas y asunto arreglado?**

**-**No lo sé, me tocaría preguntar al rey sin embargo le dio una visión de premonición, muy pocas veces tiene visiones aunque no son muy claras y no nos contó que predecía esa visión y al parecer de esa visión él decidió que serias un gran compañero en el viaje por la nueva vida de Ragna y como es el Rey el que decidió las restricciones y como deben ser tratadas los antiguos solo dimos nuestra opinión, así que dependerá de el si se cambiaran, aumentaran, disminuirán o no, además por lo que vi hace un rato de ustedes dos riendo como si fuera mejores amigos me hizo dar cuenta de la acertada decisión, así que simplemente sellamos tu poder y te daremos la opción de crear una apariencia humana considéralo uno de los regalos.

-**Bueno… no se sería raro ya no tener mi apariencia. **Decia dudoso la bestia.

-Creo que sería una buena idea, además de que si aceptan ir al nuevo mundo será mejor una nueva apariencia para que no creas que podrías "destruir" todo. Recomendó el Antiguo.

Shin se puso un momento a pensar.

**-¿Qué me recomiendas chico? **Le pregunto a Ragna.

El simplemente se encogió los hombros y le dijo. –No se depende de ti no? al final es tu decisión.

Al escuchar que podía tomar su propia decisión se sorprendió y al final respondió.

-**Creo que acepto Arthur y al final que es lo peor que podría pasar?.**

**-** Bien me gusta tu respuesta, comencemos. Dijo chasqueando

Entonces dentro del Blazblue una luz empezó a rodear a Shin y entonces lo dejo ciego por unos segundos y cuando termino abrió los ojos y se quitó sus brazos viendo que no pasó nada malo… espera ¿¡BRAZOS!? Al darse cuenta de que tenía brazos, comenzó a verse a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que tenía el cuerpo de un ser humano completo.

-Guau. Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el completo cambio.

También Ragna se sorprendió al ver a nada más ni nada que menos que la bestia negra con una forma humana.

-Bien, funciono ahora transpórtate acá para que te puedas ver, tienes que imaginar que tú mente se va del Blazblue. Recomendó Arthur

Shin comenzó a hacer eso, concentrarse y pensar en que no estará en el Blazblue y cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo a Arthur y volteo a ver a su izquierda y nota que ve a Ragna y ve su cara de sorprendido.

-**Chico que me ves?**

**-**Tu apariencia. Dijo Ragna aun sorprendido y fascinado.

Entonces Arthur se le acerco e invocó un espejo de tamaño completo y cuando vio su aspecto sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendido al estilo anime.

(la forma humana de Shin es de Qrow Branwen de la serie RWBY y vistiendo el traje de Kiritsugu de Fate/Zero).

-**Guau me veo increíble, me gusta. **Dijo Shin volteándose viendo el traje negro que lo hace ver misterioso, pero encantador a la vez.

_UN MINUTO DESPUES_

Terminando Shin de revisarse por completo, Arthur les pregunto.

-Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado pero necesitamos seguir oka? Les pregunto Arthur a los dos si entendierón

**-**Sí, tienes razón.

3\. Aramasa no ira contigo.

-¡QUE! ¡PORQUE!. Grito cambiando de expresión de fascinado ha sorprendido Ragna al escuchar eso, su espada, su fiel compañera que lo ayudo con su misión ya no estará con el más, había aceptado eso cuando se sacrificó, pero cuando escucho que iría a un nuevo mundo pensó que podría llevársela pero al final no pasara.

-Ragna, Aramasa es un arma de un poder inigualable capaz de destrozar metales, magia o materiales extremadamente duros que el mundo al que iras serían impensables y que pasaría si por alguna razón la pierdes o la gente poderosa la tomara de tus manos? Comenzarían los experimentos, después irán a los interrogatorios y la investigación de como un arma así existe y no se sabe qué otras cosas podrían pasar.

Ragna se dio cuenta que aunque sonó exagerado en especial lo último, pero lamentablemente tiene razón, además según Arthur la vida que tendrá halla no será la misma que acá así que sería inútil traer su espada y tal vez podrían representar un peligro y al final que será lo peor que se enfrentara, un matón? Un ladrón? Un Bully? Tal vez lo peor sería un asesino pero a comparación de su mundo, eso se puede enfrentar con solo aprender una arte marcial o defensa personal y como dijo Arthur ellos escogierón un mundo en donde lo principal será tener una vida normal y descansar de las peleas, así no tendrá que preocuparse por cosas como detener a un maniático asesino peli-verde, enfrentarse al gobierno, ser el criminal más buscado o enfrentarse a dioses.

"Tch estoy empezando a odiar cuando tiene la maldita razón". Pensó mientras pone un rostro de frustración, al darse cuenta del buen punto que le planteo Arthur.

"**Ya somos dos chico, ya somos dos".**

**-**Y también le sucederá lo mismo a mi chaqueta no?

-Sí, pero este es mucho más fácil ya que en ese mundo te la pueden volver a hacer, no habrá magia pero como te comente antes, este mundo se especializa más en la tecnología así que gracias a ella podría hacerte la misma chaqueta.

-Bueno eso algo bueno de todo modos.

-Sí, entonces esas son las condiciones Ragna entonces otra vez aceptas. Dijo extendido la mano otra vez.

-**Qué dices chico? las restricciones no son tan extrañas y tienen sentido porque al final es para que tengas una vida normal, con una familia normal, tal vez hermanos normales e incluso tal vez una relación. **

Al escuchar esto Ragna empezó sintió algo en su corazón… felicidad y esperanza, al saber que podría tener una familia normal y que lo quieran, un hermano que no lo intente matar cada vez que se ven, una hermana que no sea recipiente para un dios, conocer como es tener un padre y una madre, además de poder caminar en la calle sin que cazarecompensas o soldados o cualquier persona intente obtener el dinero de la recompensa por su cabeza, además puede que en ese nuevo mundo pueda llevar su pasatiempo favorito el cual es cocinar a poder ser un negocio, hasta aprender más variedades de comidas.

-Sabes que Arthur acepto. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano del Antiguo y el mostro una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta del Grim Reaper.

"Hice lo correcto Shin?" Pregunto a la bestia negra en su mente con algo de duda, soltando la mano de Arthur.

-**Ja eres idiota chico? Claro que si nadie se lo merece más que tú, ya es hora de que descanses y seas feliz en tu nueva vida, además personas como Jubei, Noel o Celica quisieran que aceptaras el trato, hasta probablemente Jin te desearía lo mejor en secreto claro jajaja.**

**-**Jajaja si eso me imagino, ese pequeño renacuajo es muy Tsudere jajaja. Se rio de la actitud que tenía su hermano y el sobre-amor que le tiene a su Nii-san.

Ragna al recordar eso, le comenzó a dar algo de nostalgia porque al final hizo todo esto por sus hermanos y más adelante para salvar al mundo del sueño de dios, además de que no los volvería ver, pero se sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de eso, sus hermanos están sanos y salvos e igualmente si pasa algo podrán defenderse por si solos y tienen a los demás para ayudarlos.

Aunque que no lo recuerden a él, Ragna siempre los tendrá en su corazón y en sus recuerdos.

-Arthur que le pasara a mis recuerdos? Pregunto Ragna

Arthur volteo a ver a Ragna, pausando la preparación del portal le pregunto.

-Preocupado si los pierdes?

-Sinceramente un poco. Contesto con sinceridad Ragna.

Arthur solo rio un poco. -Tranquilo, aunque querramos darte una nueva vida sabemos muy bien que no querrías perder los recuerdos de tus pocos buenos momentos y se te preguntas te dejaremos el mismo color de pelo y el ojo rojo ya que ocultaremos el Blazblue con un hechizo que solo tú y a quien decidas podrán dejarlo ver y para que dejes que vean tu Blazblue di esta palabra:_REFLEXION_. Dijo eso mientras se devolvía a terminar el portal.

-Pero si lo que me dijo la conejo es cierto, mi ojo quedo así por la corrupción de Shin no?

-Sí, pero tranquilo tu ojo ya se quedó así porque se volvió parte de tu ADN y como sellamos los poderes de Shin, la corrupción no será posible. Le dijo ya terminando los toques finales para que el portal sea estable y no haya ningún error al momento de que Ragna lo cruce.

-Ehhh con que parte de mi ADN. Dijo eso Ragna extrañado por lo primero dicho por el Antiguo.-Entiendes a qué se referirá Shin? Le pregunto a la criatura.

-**No lo creo incluso yo siendo una criatura con una gran inteligencia sé que el cuerpo humano es un malgama de cosas que aún faltan por conocer, investigar e indagar. **Hablo usando términos científicos que Ragna no entiende.

-La próxima vez no hables en el kokonoe-lenguaje maldición. Dijo Ragna con una mirada estrés por la respuesta de Shin.

-**No es mi culpa que tenga como compañero a un IDIOTA que en toda su vida no se dedicó a leer un solo libro y solo sabe decir ESTUPIDESES, además de no tener una sola estrategia al atacar y se lanza como loco sin cerebro. **Contesto su queja**.**

**-**Maldito si no fuera porque nos tendremos que soportar en nuestra nueva vida, me hubiera importado una mierda la profesión del Rey de los Antiguos y te eliminaría. Le respondió con un tono enojado, mientras una vena se le aparecía en una esquina de su frente.

-**Sí, si lo que tú digas. **Le respondió con una mirada indiferente

-Tch enserio esto debe ser mi extrema mala suerte, enserio siento que la tendré por siempre. Se quejaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza en frustración.

Arthur al ver como se llevaban se rio otra vez pensando. "Esos dos Jejeje…como lo harán en ese mundo".

-Ya, ya dejen de pelear jaja enserio parecen un montón de niños jajaja.

-**CALLATE IDIOTA/**CALLATE IDIOTA. Le gritarón los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Arthur se ría mucho más, Ragna y Shin al ver esto gruñeron.

-Maldito te daré una razón para reír. Dijo el Segador con su clásica cara de mal genio.

-Jajaja tranquilo Bloodedge, no me burlo solo me dio risa su forma de llevarse bien, además que podrás hacerme si ni tienes a tu espada. Decia en Broma.

Al darse cuenta de eso, la cara se puso un poco roja y miro a otro lado como una clásica expresión Tsudere se rio y le dijo.

-Bueno ya, termine el portal solo falta el ingrediente final. Dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

El portal tiene la forma de un circulo de grimorio del tamaño de Ragna (1:85 cm) [Ja que raro mido lo mismo de que Ragna ¿qué cosas no?] con signos extraños con otro circulo adentro del principal y que tenía la parte central en blanco.

-**Y cuál es?**

**-**Fácil, solo un poco de la esencia del ser que atravesara el portal. Explicando Arthur que se necesitaba para abrir el portal.

-Me imagino que para eso es el espacio blanco? Pregunto

-Sí, invoca algo de poder y pon la mano en el espacio en blanco y ya el portal se encarga se encargara del resto. Respondiéndole.

Al escuchar esto Ragna cerró los ojos, comenzó a invocar el poder de Shin y de su mano derecha empezó a salir una aura de color negro con rojo que rodeo el brazo convirtiéndolo en una garra del a bestia negra, entonces camino hacia el portal sin embargo cuando casi toca el espacio un pequeño rayo, al ver esto a Arthur se le hizo algo raro pero no le tomo importancia, entonces al final Ragna termino poner la garra [como tal mano pero entienden] y el portal inesperadamente absorbió la energía y desintegro la garra volviendo la forma del brazo.

Ragna al sentir que la energía se le estaba extrayendo, se sorprendió e intento quitar el brazo pero ya era tarde el portal ya absorbió ese poder y entonces el signo de su cresta termino en el centro del portal.

-Muy bien ya puse mi brazo y al parecer el portal robo algo de mi poder entonces ahora qué? Pregunto

Arthur estuvo a punto de responder pero al final el propio portal lo hizo empezando a girar en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj y fue aumentando su velocidad hasta que en ese círculo empezó a salir una luz blanca que empezó a segar a los 3 presentes.

-Qué demonios, ¡ARTHUR! ¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO? Grito el segador mientras se cubría los ojos con sus brazos y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para que no quedar atrapado en la luz.

-Esto es normal Ragna, tranquilo. Decia el Arthur pareciendo muy normal y al parecer la enceguecedora luz no lo afectaba en lo absoluto.

-¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI ESTO! Grito Ragna sin terminar porque la luz al final termino rodeando todo el lugar.

-¡MIERDA! Grito antes de ser consumido por la luz.

-¡**ARTHUR! **También grito Shin por eso pero también no pudo ver nada por la luz.

Mientras Arthur seguía igual.

_UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS TARDE_

Ragna al sentir que nada paso y que la luz ya bajo, decidió quitar los brazos y abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado.

El portal en forma de círculo de grimorio se tenía su misma forma, pero lo que se veía era, una ciudad normal, con carros pasando por carreteras, un cielo azul con sus nubes, un montón de edificios con claras señales de tecnología avanzada hay presente, gente paseando en las calles sin preocupación de que algo pase, niños con sus padres y al parecer no tenían que vivir en montañas.

-Gu… esto es solo guau. Dijo el Reaper mientras veía todo esto.

-**Es…esto es posible.** Se sorprendió la criatura al ver toda esta paz en ese mundo.

-Sí, este mundo tuvo la suerte que el suyo no tuvo. Dijo Arthur.

Ragna aún no lo podía creer, esta vista la vería todos los días en su nueva vida y tal vez con muchas cosas nuevas por descubrir, tal vez solo tal vez esto de ir y tener una vida normal no suena mala después de esto.

-Este será mi nuevo mundo. Dijo más calmando pero aun con un toque de sorpresa en su voz.

-Sip. Dijo Arthur poniéndose al lado del portal

(Pongan la canción de Stardust memory que es la canción en la pelea contra Noel en CF by Kanako Kondo)

Entonces Ragna comenzó a caminar hacia el portal lentamente con Shin siguiéndolo y pensando que pasara al entrar al portal, como lo tratara ese mundo, que clase de familia tendrá, será feliz halla? Todo eso se preguntó el.

Nostálgico empezó a recordar a la gente que lo amo, su hermano, Noel, Celica, Jubei, Rachel, Tao, Lambda y la gente que no eran cercanos pero que les tenían gran respeto Kagura, Kokonoe, Tiger, Bang, la doctora, Valkenhayn y Trinity… además de los buenos momentos que paso con ellos como la cena en la iglesia o el poco tiempo bueno que tuvo en la iglesia de pequeño o cuando molestaba a Noel siempre diciéndole Idiota e incluso cuando su maestro le enseño a cocinar o las palabras finales que le dijo a Noel y a Jin, cuando se reunió con saya o cuando tenía que cuidar a Celica.

"Si…todos esos buenos recuerdos y personas que nunca los olvidare sin importar que pase" Pensó Ragna al ver esos recuerdos y personas importantes para él.

"Todos…vivan sus vidas con alegría y felicidad que sus batallas ya terminarón que el mundo ya lo salvamos además a las personas que llegue a importarles no se preocupen más por mí que ahora tendré una nueva aventura. Jin, Noel como les dije sean felices y cuídense el uno al otro y no lloren por mí que su Nii-san tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz, también los quiero y…tal vez algún día nos podamos volver a ver y contarnos como estamos y como la estoy pasando en mi nueva vida" Pensó con tristeza pero a la vez con felicidad, recordando su despedida de sus hermanos, además sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos empezarón a sacar pequeñas pero sinceras lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía unas lágrimas en su mano se rio un poco y se las quito al parecer estas son las lágrimas que debió llorar en su despedida. Cuando llego a estar al lado de Arthur lo miro.

-Ohe Arthur. Dijo Ragna llamando la atención del Antiguo.

-Qué pasa? Preguntando extrañado que no haya entrado al portal.

-Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad. Le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

-**Si, en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el chico le debemos una grande no compañero? **Dijo Shin con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al lado de Ragna.

Arthur al escuchar esto y ver sus sonrisas, sintió que en sus muchos eones de existencia por fin una acción hecha por él lo hizo sentir verdadera felicidad y orgullo.

-No tienen que debernos nada pero si insisten, la única forma de que nos paguen todo esto es que simplemente sean felices con esta oportunidad, en especial tu Ragna, ríe, disfruta, llora, has las cosas que nunca pudiste hacer y Shin…cuídalo. Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-**Ja pues claro sin mi este tonto no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos. **Dijo eso con un tono de broma y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si claro lo que tú digas idiota. Le respondió el con una sonrisa y los tres se rierón por un rato.

-Bueno Arthur me imagino que este es un hasta nunca no? Le pregunto Ragna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Arthur simplemente lo negó y dijo.-Estas equivocado, estaré observándoles lo mejor que pueda y deseándoles suerte junto con el Rey y no se sabe puede que ocurra algún que otra sorpresa. Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno lo estaremos esperando o no Shin? Le pregunto a su compañero de lado.

-**Claro chico.**

-Bueno ya dejemos de cosas tristes, ya atraviesen el portal.

Ragna y Shin asintierón, entonces cuando apunto estuvierón a travesar el portal se mirarón el uno a otro.

-**Bueno chico una nueva aventura, listo compañero? **Dijo el a Ragna mientras extendía su puño en señal de unión.

-Si…listo…compañero. Dijo Ragna con una sonrisa chocando su puño con el de Shin.

Él se rio un poco, entrarón al portal sin saber que les pasara y que cosas les darán esa vida sin embargo pero pase lo que pase con seguridad es que harán esto juntos.

FIN.

Bueno ya por fin termine este primer episodio, he tenido esta idea por lo menos un mes pero hace dos semanas que comencé a escribir y uffff 42 paginas [Sin incluir la siguiente porque no tiene que ver con el capítulo] joder Jejeje sí que me tome mi tiempo para terminar esto, pero como leen en este capítulo exprese casi a raja-tabla que Ragna NECESITA UNA VIDA NORMAL y si lo se me dirán pero Leo porque SAO, porque si lo pongo en Fate me siento en la necesidad de ponerlo como un espíritu heroico y si me dicen que es una locura un crossover, deberían ver y hay crossover con Date a Live, Madoka Magica o Thoujo y obvio no es para ofender a los escritores de estos 3 crossovers si no que cuando conté que tenía pensado hacer un crossover entre estas dos series en un grupo de Face sobre Blazblue y pues muchos no sé cómo expresarlo algunos solo dierón una opinión respetable pero otros me tomarón como un loco o algo asi sentí, pero bueno era algo de esperar teniendo en cuenta el montón de Hate que genera SAO y yo queriendo ponerlo con un personaje tan amado por los fans de Blazblue como lo es Ragna me imagino que a mucha gente no le gusto pero bueno es su opinión.

Ahora si la explicación del porqué hago esto incluyendo lo primero, es porque me leí el crossover entre estos dos hecho por STORM REAPER VII la versión original específicamente el cap 11 en la escena final donde Ragna habla de cómo le parece Asuna y que tal vez no la puede mantener como amiga cuando termine el juego (bueno eso fue hasta que decidió reiniciar la historia), esa escena me hizo dar cuenta que ellos dos tienen algunas cosas en común, no poder elegir su destino, que tienen un exterior frio pero un corazón de oro, fuerón jugadores que prefirierón jugar en solitario y que en cierto modo son Tsuderes (obvio hago esta descripción de Asuna antes de que conociera a Kirito y la volviera una inútil) y yo sé no hay algo que los diferencie de otras parejas pero siento que haciendo este Fanfic bien, podrás hacer una pareja que nadie creo que pueda ser creando una base y un contexto a base de tu imaginación y sin hacer que sea demasiado elocuente.

Además esto más que para que alguien se entretenga (que es una de las cosas que siempre buscare al escribir) esta historia la tomo como una meta para mí mismo, si puedo terminar esta historia en un balance entre que le guste a mi pequeño público y que me sienta satisfecho me sentiré completo como "escritor" y me dará la confianza para seguir con nuevos proyectos o seguir con los que tengo.

Y antes de terminar le pediré a la poca gente que le gusto esta historia o que le gustarón mis demás "historias" (porque no pasa ninguna del cap 1) si alguien es un buen dibujante o conocen a alguien que sepa dibujar bien y hermoso, me pueden hacer un dibujo o fanart sobre un Ragna x Asuna para que lo ponga como imagen de esta historia o como imagen de mi perfil y otro sobre Qrow (RWBY) con el traje de Kiritsugu (FATE) para que no los conozcan sepan cómo veo yo la imagen de Shin y el titulo no será el oficial porque siento que puede tener uno mejor y que refleje lo que quiero transmitir, pero eso lo veré a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos.

Bueno les agradezco que hayan leído este prologo para la historia, compartan, comenten que les gusto o que no les gusto y que podría mejorar y compártanla con sus amigos para que siga creciendo el amor por este prologo que me tome dos semanas en subir y se preguntan cuándo saldrá el próximo episodio veré si puedo y lo subo entre una o dos semanas sinceramente veo mejor la segunda (porque tengo escuela para aprender inglés cada tres días, ser el hombre de la casa, cuidar y ayudar a mi abuelita para que no se sobre-esfuerce y además que quiero tomarme mi tiempo para hacer cada capitulo bien hecho y lo suficientemente largo para que no lo vean como si estuviera incompleto) bueno esto es todo los veo en otro capítulo.

BYE/CHAO


	2. Aviso Importante

Aviso importante

Bueno… hola chicos/chicas si se preguntan no, no son malas noticias o que las historias se van a cancelar, sino que habrá un retraso del segundo episodio por una razón.

Pues los que leyerón el primer capítulo de mi nuevo historia Nuevo mundo y Nuevas Sensaciones dije que escribiré cada capítulo cada dos semanas ósea que para el comienzo de la tercera semana se tendría que subir el nuevo episodio, pero tendré que retrasar la creación del capítulo como la subida del mismo porque como explique en el prólogo de mi crossover entre SAO y BB que yo tengo estudios cada 3 días por semana y justo la próxima semana ya empiezo la parte final de mi curso, yo estudio ingles los miércoles, jueves y viernes, el miércoles tengo una tarea y el jueves tengo un examen sobre los temas vistos en clase, así quiero tomarme mi tiempo para hacer bien esa tarea y estudiar para ese examen.

Si esta semana tengo que concentrarme, pues la siguiente semana tengo que concentrarme el doble porque la siguiente es la crucial porque? Dirán muchos pues el miércoles tengo el examen de escrito y de escucha, el jueves tengo el Oral proyect que es una presentación hecha en PowerPoint en formato oral, además que nos tienen que dar la fecha para el examen virtual.

Intentare seguir escribiendo la historia pero me demorare mucho más por lo anterior mencionado, pero bueno espero que lo entiendan y no se preocupen ya que como dije al principio no es una cancelación o algo malo, simplemente es un retraso necesario.

Bueno con esto ya explicado espero que la pasen bien, cuídense del Coronavirus, no entren ni expandan el pánico en su ciudad, ni en su familia, manténganse lo más que puedan en su casa y no dejen que los adultos mayores salgan, sigan las recomendaciones dadas por la OMS y simplemente esperemos que pronto ya salga una cura.

BYE/CHAO


	3. Nuevo mundo y Sorpresas Parte 1

Nueva vidas y Nuevas sensaciones

N.A: Hello chicos/chicas como están espero que bien, bueno por fin tengo un segundo capítulo de una mis historias SIIIII Jejeje pero bueno me alegra que tenga la fuerza mental de seguir con esta historia porque ven lo que pasa con las otras tres que empiezo pero no las termino, pero hare lo que sea para que esta sea la excepción y pues hasta ahora esta historia tiene 2 Reviews y un Follower lo sé, lo sé no es mucho pero para alguien que saca una historia y no las continua es de apreciar o por lo menos en mi opinión, pero bueno toca seguir y probablemente la popularidad y los seguidores aumentaran lentamente pero espero que suban, bueno iniciemos con el capítulo 1.

Respuesta a Reviews

1\. fernandonoguera: Te agradezco mucho por tu comentario, de hecho yo conocí a Storm por ese crossover de BB x SAO, de ahí me volví fan de sus historias y si no me gusto que reiniciara la historia pero el reinicio también me gusto y pues el odio hacia SAO sea en mayoría por él, pero también veo que tiene mucho Hate por muchas cosas (su historia con un inicio interesante pero desarrollo horrible, el concepto de Asuna pero su desarrollo… enserio Kawahara no pudiste seguir el buen comienzo que hiciste y los fans tenemos que continuar lo que no quisiste seguir solo para darle más protagonismo a tu "espadachín negro" enserio UN POCO DE AMOR PROPIO KAWAHARA).

2\. Angron: Bueno no se, no se aun porque ni se si poner a Kirito como un personaje secundario o hacerlo parte del plantel principal, pero tal vez si lo ponga con Sachi dependiendo como vaya la historia, no te aseguro que si pero tampoco que no.

[Nota de autor]

-Hablar

"Pensamiento"

Localización/hora/día

(Detalles)

**Shin cuando habla**

Capítulo 1: Nuevo mundo y Sorpresas Parte 1

Al intentar abrir los ojos Ragna sentía que todo estaba borroso y a la vez se sentía algo mareado, intento otra vez pero lo mismo, entonces mejor no volvió a abrirlos un rato para haber si a la próxima todo lo anterior finalmente parara.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Fue lo primero que se preguntó nuestro protagonista, al no recibir respuesta de nada se sorprendió porque esperaba que Shin le respondiera.

"¿Shin?, ¿estas hay?, ¿sabes que demonios está pasando?" Le intento preguntar a la bestia en su brazo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, entonces le volvió a preguntar porque no le respondía, intento otra vez pero lo mismo que las otras dos veces rápidamente comenzó a preocuparse. Pero escucho un gruñido y al escucharlo vio que solo estaba despertando.

-**Ya chico te escuche no vuelvas a repetir lo mismo más tres veces que es molesto, sin embargo para responder tus preguntas, primero estoy en tu brazo derecho así que no me ido, segundo se lo mismo que tu sobre que pasa significando que es nada. **Le respondió el ser.

Al escuchar que si estaba bien Ragna sintió un alivio al escuchar esa noticia de que no está solo en el lugar en donde pueda estar ahora.

-**Además me desperté antes que tu pero no podía hacer aparecer mi forma humana y no podía escuchar nada, ni ver nada.**

Al escuchar eso Ragna si estuviera despierto suspiraría molesto al saber que tiene más problemas que respuestas sin saber dónde está, su cuerpo no funciona ya que cuando intento siquiera abrir los ojos, se empezaba a marear y su visión se volvía borrosa rápidamente, además sin saber que le habrá pasado con anterioridad para que estuviera así.

"Me pregunto qué demonios que habrá pasado" Pensaba frustrado Ragna.

-**No se chico, pero no estaríamos en alguna ciudad que mostraba ese portal sin saber nada si por lo menos el idiota de Arthur nos hubiese dado algo de información o por lo menos el nombre de la cuidad para ver si podría identificarla. **Decia también frustrado.

"Si, es una mierda"

En la mente de Ragna pasarón unos segundo de absoluto silencio pero extrañamente era un silencio tranquilo envés del clásico silencio incómodo y dejo que ese silencio lo dejara llevar.

-**Yyyyy ya puedes abrir los ojos chico?**

La voz de Shin saco a Ragna de su tranquilizador silencio.

"Ehhh Shin dijiste algo?"

**-¿Que si puedes abrir los ojos?**

Sin contestarle a Shin, Ragna abrió los ojos y aunque seguía la borrachera y mareo pero disminuyo tanto para ver lo que parece una pared blanca con una mesa y un televisor, con lo que pudo bajo un poco su mirada al ver que había una cobija y lo que parecía una cama de ¿Hospital? Intento seguir pero por el mareo y la borrachera no aguanto más y cerró los ojos otra vez.

**"**Aggggg maldita sea que mierda que apenas puedo ver algo, pero al parecer estoy en un hospital eso es algo**" **Pensó frustrado y suspirando pero por lo menos sabe en dónde están.

-**Pero por lo menos sabemos medianamente en donde estamos, un problema menos sin embargo… **

Ragna le continuo "Eso nos da otro estúpido problema ¿que habrá pasado para que termine en un hospital?

Justo cuando termino de preguntar escucho una puerta abrirse y escucho pasos acercándose a Ragna.

"Shin puedes usar tu forma humana para ver quién será?"

-**Veré si ahora puedo.**

Shin su empezó a concentrar en transformarse su forma humana y cuando abrió los ojos y empezó a ver bien lo que Ragna se dio cuenta que estaban en lo cierto era un hospital y uno de calidad, se puso a ver quién era el que entraba y era un hombre de unos 40 a 43 años, con una bata blanca, unos pantalones cafés, con zapatos del mismo color y con un portapapeles en su mano derecha, se pudo elevar hacia arriba para ver mejor.

Entonces el doctor comenzó a caminar hacia donde Ragna estaba acostado, Shin lo observaba atentamente a ver que estará haciendo, cuando el doctor estaba al frente de Ragna Shin se sorprendió al ver que el chico no tenía su cuerpo original si no que tenía el cuerpo, espera es el de un ¿niño? -**¿Qué demonios? El chico es un niño, pero en su mente se escuchar la voz que tiene de adulto**. Exclamo sorprendido.

**-¿Qué más misterios no nos contaste Arthur? **Se preguntaba, pero rápidamente volteo a ver que hacia el doctor y vio que revisaba el monitor cardiaco en donde veía el pulso de Ragna y vio que el brazo derecho del chico estaba con una inyección que conectaba a una bolsa con intravenoso y cuando al parecer termino de revisar se alejó un poco y se puso a escribir cosas en el portapapeles y sin mirar se fue, Shin entonces volvió a bajar y se puso al lado de la cama de Ragna.

-**Bien chico ya confirme que estamos en un hospital y además vi algo que… te sorprenderá. **Dijo eso ultimo intentando explicar lo más fácil que pudo.

"¿Ahora qué cosa pasa?" Pensó frustrado por lo que le contara.

-**Pues… resulta que tu cuerpo paso por un significativo cambio**.

"¿Y ese cambio es?" Le pregunto.

-**Es que… ahora tu cuerpo es el de un niño. **Le termino de decir con una expresión de susto y preocupación por la posible reacción de su compañero.

El ambiente de repente se quedó en silencio excepto el sonido del reloj en la pared y así duro unos segundos TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC.

**"Ya puta madre di algo que este ambiente esta tan tensionado como película de suspenso" **Pensó con algo de desesperación al no escuchar la reacción del chico.

TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC y así continuo unos segundo hasta que.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Grito mentalmente totalmente anonadado por esto.

"¡COMO DEMONIOS MI CUERPO TERMINO SIENDO EL DE UN JODIDO NIÑO!" Exclamaba sorprendido o enojado Shin no podía distinguir entre uno y lo otro.

-**No se chico sinceramente estoy tan sorprendido como tú.**

"¡ESTO DEBIO SER UNA HIJEPUTA BROMA POR PARTE DE ARTHUR! ¡ME IMAGINO AHORA SU EXPRESIÓN BURLANDOSE!" Pensó enojado nuestro protagonista imaginándose la enorme risa que debe estar haciendo el Antiguo en este momento.

Casa de Arthur/XXX/XXX

Vemos un cuarto grande en donde Arthur el antiguo que envió a Ragna y a Shin a que vivan una vida normal estaba viendo por la ventana unos planetas de su parte del universo hasta de repente estornudo.

-Guau que raro. Dijo el mientras se rascaba la nariz al finalizar de estornudar. -¿Alguien acaba de hablar sobre mí? Se preguntaba curioso mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla intentando pensar.

-Ohhhh ya se debe ser Ragna. Dijo chasqueando los dedos con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Jajaja debió descubrir una de las… sorpresas que le di a su nueva vida, aunque siendo como es debe estar lanzando insultos al aire jajajaja. Se rio mientras sigue mirando el exterior que vigila.

Nuevo mundo de Ragna/XXX/XXX

Shin podía escuchar a su compañero aun lanzando insulto al ser que los envió.

"¡ESPERO QUE VENGA UN DIA DE ESTOS Y JURO QUE LE METO SU MALDITA CABEZA EN SU!" Gritaba sin cesar y así su compañero siguió diciendo maldiciones por unos minutos y el en ese tiempo se preguntó.

-¿**Cómo y dónde este chico sabe tantas groserías**? Y ¿**Quién se las habrá enseñado? **Se preguntaba con suma curiosidad porque no pudo ser Celica porque según los recuerdos de Ragna era más santa que un Ángel y el propio Shin lo admitía, además cuando era pequeño siempre lo regañaba cuando él se ponía a decir groserías en especial delante de sus hermanos, la otra era Jubei el sabia otra vez gracias a los recuerdos del chico que su maestro no era un santa rosa ni nada parecido en lo que respectaba a delicadeza en el lenguaje pero igualmente no decía insultos al nivel que su pupilo exclama ahora mismo de hecho según el Jubei era de las pocas personas que considera un caballero y alguien de respeto, lo único que tendría sentido es que fuera el mismo Terumi ya que él tiene una habilidad especial para sacarle el quicio a la gente y teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que es sacarle la piedra a Ragna o tal vez se simplemente se guardaba los insultos a través de los años, esa será una pregunta que tal vez no tiene respuesta ni la tendrá.

-**¿Y? ¿Ya te desahogaste? **Le pregunto divertido ahora que ya termino de gritar en su mente.

"Cállate". Simplemente le comento Ragna.

**"Je que Tsudere" **Pensó también divertido por la respuesta de su compañero.

"Además dime si no se merece que le digo sus cuatro cosas por no comentar sobre esto"

Shin simplemente se encogió de hombros. -**Neh asi son estos seres divinos siempre dicen mucho pero al final no dicen todo, me imagino que simplemente lo hacen para joder a sus elegidos, enviados o cómo demonios quieran decirles y sacarse una carcajada por lo menos yo haría eso. **Dijo eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El silencio de Ragna le dio a entender a Shin que no respondería porque sabe que probablemente tendría la razón y no quiere darle esa satisfacción.

Shin simplemente se rio un poco. –**Además chico no te pasaste un poco con los insultos? En especial por algo tan pequeño por solo el encogimiento de tu cuerpo, ni que también te haya quitado tus recuerdos o algo por el estilo además comparado con eso un rejuvenecimiento es un milagro. **

"Cállate además no me enoja tanto la parte de mi cuerpo, hasta yo siendo un estúpido puedo darme cuenta de que esto puede ser bueno, además es lógico por lo que dijo en el Limbo" Le respondió con su mente.

-**Entonces que fue lo realmente te enojo? **Le pregunto

Ragna no le respondió dándole a entender a Shin que era lo anterior lo que lo había enojado, Shin simplemente le bajo un sudor de la frente por lo Tsudere que puede ser Ragna.

-**Simplemente di que Arthur no nos comentó eso y eso te enojo sin embargo te diste cuenta la parte buena. **Dijo suspirando.

-Bien, bien lo admito me enoje por eso ya contento pero como dije antes a ti tampoco te molesto que no nos dijera por lo menos eso? Le volvió a comentar.

-Tal vez.

Y entonces se produjo un silencio sorpresivamente era ese cómodo y profundo silencio.

_5 MINUTOS DESPUES_

"¿Ohe y porque no podías transformarte antes?" Le pregunto inesperadamente Ragna después de unos minutos de ese cómodo silencio.

-**Ni idea tal vez solo es acostumbrarme a que tengo un cuerpo humano ya que antes estaba encerrado bueno aun lo estoy pero tengo más libertades que cuando hacías tu cruzada de venganza, nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de siquiera pensar por mí mismo solo soy una máquina de destruir, un demonio que casi destruyo tu mundo además arruine tu vida por el hecho de siquiera existir. **Comentaba esto suspirando con un tono de lamento y tristeza.

E inesperadamente lo que comenzó como una simple pregunta repentinamente se volvió una respuesta que un tomo deprimente.

"Guau cuando esto se volvió tan deprimente" Ragna se sintió sorprendido por la declaración de Shin y escuchando todo esto intenta mejorarle el ánimo.

-Tranquilo Shin no es tu culpa de que fueras así ni de que mi vida fuera una mierda, todo eso fue y siempre será culpa de ese maldito de Terumi y los dos somos unos demonios, así que compartamos esa culpa. Le dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-**Chico. **Dijo el sorprendido por las palabras de Ragna.

-Además para eso Arthur y los Antiguos nos dierón esta oportunidad en este nuevo mundo… para poder tener una mejor vida tanto para mí como para ti, así que ahora tienes la opción de poder ser quien quieres ser sin otras vez ser reprimido. Dijo todo esto Ragna con un tono de compasión y comprensión.

Si el rostro de Ragna no estuviera dormido se le podría ver una muy honesta sonrisa en su rostro.

Al imaginarse eso Shin empezó a sentir una especie de sentimiento muy extraño en su pecho no era malo ni nada al contrario era cálido y fresco esto es… felicidad se le paso por la mente, no tenía ni idea de que es pero por alguna razón quería que ese sentimiento volviera.

-**Jaja enserio chico quien te enseño a hablar así? **Le pregunto feliz.

"No sé, apenas tuve lo básico en aprendizaje pero simplemente sentí que debía decir eso y al final las palabras salierón de mi boca" Dijo simplemente Ragna sin respuesta a su pregunta.

Al escuchar se quedó un momento callado y después empezó fuertemente a reír sin control.

"Oye yo todo aquí intentando ser amable y todas esas mierdas y al contrario me respondes con eso? Tch para que me desgasto" Pensó fastidiado.

Al final Shin se calmó, se limpió las lagrimás de los ojos pero aun con algo de risa.

-**Jajaja Ohhhh joder jajajaja es que oír esas palabras de tu boca es tan irónico teniendo en cuenta tu actitud y forma de ser. **Termino de comentar entre risas.

-Jeje sabes si, ni yo sé cómo exprese esas palabras. Se rio un poco estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo él.

-**Pero… sinceramente gracias**. Dijo el con un sonrisa y Ragna se la respondió con un no importa.

"¿Entonces…ahora que hacemos?"

-**No se chico, tal vez lo mejor es descansar para ver si por fin puedes tener el completo control de tu cuerpo y que ya no tengas esos mareos y malestares. **Le dijo dando su opinión.

"¿Seguro?"

-**¿Tienes algo más que proponer?**. Pregunto con una ceja levanta, esperando la respuesta.

Ragna no dijo nada ya que no se le ocurrió algo.

-Lo ves?

"Tch"

-**¿Que pasa chico eh miedo de admitir tu error? **

Ragna tampoco dijo nada, entonces decide parar este momento incómodo para el chico.

-**Bien, bien mejor ya vamos a dormir porque debes estar estresado por todo al igual que yo.**

"No puedo creer que diga esto pero tienes razón" Por fin Ragna admitió

-**Jejeje. **Simplemente se rio.

"Cállate no que eras tú el que quiere dormir" Solo le respondió con tono enojado Ragna.

Simplemente él se rio y después de unos segundos escucho ligeros ronquidos de Ragna dando a entender que él ya se durmió. Entonces Shin empezó a dar una pequeña vista al cuarto del hospital y empezando a recordar lo que ha pasado en estos minutos en que despertarón.

**"Haber Arthur a que vida nos has sometido"** Pensó el algo divertido.

Entonces Shin se puso a cerrar los ojos e inmediatamente se durmió

_1 HORA DESPUES._

Ragna empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio era un techo puramente blanco, se sienta en la cama y extendió los brazos mientras expresaba suspiro al despertar.

-Awwwww. Mientras movía la lengua porque tenía la boca seca, entonces se quedó un momento quieto un momento y volteo la mirada hacia la pared que había un reloj, entonces enfoco su mirada en reloj para ver la hora y vio que eran las 2:30 P.M.

-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido. Se dijo así mismo en voz baja y con algo de sequedad en su voz.

-Ese maldito de Shin no me dijo la hora. Dijo mientras pone un ceño fruncido en su cara.

-Espere. Se dijo así mismo sorprendido y se puso a mirar a todos lados y se dio cuenta que ya podía ver y usar su cuerpo sin marearse o cosas así.

Entonces se puso a tocar su cuerpo, el mira su brazo derecho y se sorprende que su brazo no tiene su color negro y el regulador de Seithr donde resguarda el poder de Shin sino que es un brazo normal y lo siente…diferente.

"Guau desde hace mucho tiempo que no veo mi brazo derecho normal" pensó sorprendido ya que desde lo que paso en la iglesia, su brazo nunca volvió a ser el de un humano normal y por razones lógicas tuvo que esconderlo con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró pero ahora lo tiene de vuelta.

"No se cómo sentirme resulta que tengo el cuerpo de un niño y mi brazo resulta que es normal y sé que Arthur nos contó lo último pero igual una cosa es cuando lo cuentas y otra muy diferente es cuando ya lo tienes" pensó eso mientras mira su "nuevo" brazo, moviéndolo un poco.

-Me pregunto que más cambios tendré en mi nuevo cuerpo. Se decía Ragna ahora con su voz un poco mejor.

Movió un poco el brazo sintiéndolo extraño ya que siempre se acostumbró que ese brazo fuera un contenedor del poder que destruiría al mundo y pues ahora tiene el de un humano normal, además recordando que Shin estuvo viendo por unos minutos el lugar sabiendo más que lo él pudo intentar.

-Ohe Shin despierta maldito dormilón, necesito respuestas. Le dijo Ragna al su compañero y al final solo escucho ronquidos, intento otra vez pero otra vez solo respondió con ronquidos y al final intento una tercera vez pero otra vez paso lo mismo.

Sabiendo que gritarle no ayudaría simplemente suspiro con estrés, Ragna se pone a ver la habitación del hospital en donde está ahora, se nota que la habitación es de calidad pensó que quiere que lo halla traído debe tener mucho dinero para poder pagar una habitación de este costo.

"Aun me sigo preguntando que habrá pasado para hubiera terminado en un hospital, tch ese idiota de Arthur no se le dio la gana de decirnos" Pensó con su característico ceño fruncido.

Entonces se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose junto con un sonido de pasos acercándose, se empieza a sentir algo nervioso porque no sabe quién podría ser y en este estado no podrá defenderse.

Entonces ve a un señor con bata [el mismo que vio Shin] y escribiendo algo con un esfero y levanto la mirada y vio que Ragna ya se despertó.

-Ohhh ya despertaste que bien. Le decía el Doctor con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo el doctor ve que el niño tiene una mirada entre desconfiado y nervioso, el señor entiende te despiertas en un hospital y lo primero que ve es a alguien que no conoces obvio no estarás feliz "Me sorprende envés que no llore es lo más normal que un niño hace" Pensó el doctor.

-Jeje tranquilo no seas tímido pequeño que yo no muerdo. Intento bromear el señor pero aun el niño sigue desconfiando.

-Bueno veo que estés nervioso tranquilo es normal, después de lo que te paso y cuanto estuviste inconsciente es normal que te sientas temeroso. Intentando amablemente tranquilizarlo, entonces se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama de Ragna, pero el retrocede un poco.

-¿Cu-cuento tiempo demonios eh estado aquí?. Le pregunto Ragna.

-Ohhh una lengua afilada para alguien tan joven jeje. Se ríe, pero al ver que Ragna no le contesto ni nada el doctor pone una mano en su barbilla.

-Unnn haber… ya se te diré mi nombre para a ver si podemos derretir el hielo. Dijo el intentando abrir una brecha de confianza con Ragna.

"Tch derretir el Hielo, con solo escuchar eso recuerdo cuantas veces el hijo de puta de Jin me encerró en Hielo" Pensó el con mucho estrés ya que ese Hielo no era normal era probablemente el más duro de su mundo.

-Bueno chico mi nombre es Shun Kanari y soy el doctor encargado de tu cuidado. Dijo el doctor presentándose y extendiendo su mano para darle un apretón de mano al chico, el simplemente lo miro un poco desconfiado, pero al final lentamente Ragna acerco su mano y se dierón un apretón de manos.

-Mi- mi nombre es…Ragna. Le decía con un poco de nerviosismo y desconfianza aunque lo primero lo considera algo raro.

-Ohhh bueno jeje un gusto en conocerte Ragna, entonces ahora que sabemos el nombre del otro me gustaría hacerte un pequeño chequeo médico. Dijo Shun pero sin saber porque Ragna se alejó un poco.

"Ahhh tal vez me apresure, pero necesito sacar el estado actual para el informe y diagnosticar como esta su condición…un momento ¡YA SE¡" Pensó el Doctor Shun suspirando pero con una idea que tal vez pueda funcionar para poder hacer el diagnostico sin que se ponga más nervioso.

Entonces el Doctor fingió que le sonaba el teléfono, lo sacaba y le dijo a Ragna.

-Ragna espero me disculpes por un momento, me están llamando volveré en unos minutos. Dijo excusándose, parándose e irse afuera.

Cuando Ragna ve que se va espera unos segundos, suspira con algo de alivio.

-Fiuuuu que bueno que se fue sinceramente me sentí algo nervioso pero ni se porque tendrá que ver que soy un niño o que mierda será? Se preguntó con curiosidad.

-**Tal vez seas un adulto en instintos, pero por esa reacción es muy parecida a la de un niño, me imagino que tu mente intenta fusionarse con tu nuevo cuerpo. **Le decía de la nada Shin estando recostando en la ventana mirando a Ragna.

-Por fin despiertas idiota, te estuve llamando para preguntarte algo. Le dijo con queja a su compañero.

-**Y que necesitas? **

-Ya que eso era antes y por fin pude ver alrededor de la habitación para ver que era un hospital de alta clase, hasta con esa cosa. Señalo al monitor

Cuando escucho eso Shin se dio cuenta que solo le conto lo de su cuerpo y no por ejemplo lo del Doctor Shun. –**Ups Jejeje lo siento. **Le dijo a Ragna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Simplemente lo miro con una mirada molesta antes de suspirar y mover la mano. –Ya que, no importa.

-Pero será cierto? Lo de mi cuerpo y mi mente? Le pregunto a Shin.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, tendré mucha inteligencia pero estas cosas están fuera de mi conocimiento, solo es una teoría. Él dijo alzando los hombros.

-Tch todo esto es muy complicado. Dijo el rascándose la cabeza con molestia por esto.

Entonces antes de que Shin pudiera responderle escucharón pasos acercándose rápidamente, entonces los pasos se detuvierón y Shin cuando vio quienes eran su mirada se convirtió en una de sorpresa e impacto.

Ragna al ver su compañero con esa mirada se preguntó que o quien era.

-Shin quien demonios es? Le pregunto en voz baja a su compañero.

-**Eh-eh. **Solo podía decir eso y señalo con el dedo hacia la puerta.

-Shin que demonios te pasa? Le dijo con una voz algo más alta, pero cuando Shin intento decir algo, una voz se le adelanto.

-Ni…san? Dijo una voz de un niño pequeño.

Cuando Ragna escucho esa voz, sus ojos se abrierón totalmente por la sorpresa ya que pensó que nunca volvería a escuchar esa voz en este mundo.

-Ni…sama Dijo otra voz pero esta de una niña.

Si esto no fuese más sorprendente para nuestro prota "esa voz… esa voz, e-esas voces no… no puede ser, es imposible" Pensó temeroso

Entonces los pasos se detuvierón frente a la cortina que cubría la cama de Ragna, ve que se abre y los niños que hablarón entran.

El niño es de por lo menos un año menos a Ragna, tiene el pelo amarillo, con ojos verdes, el pelo caído, viste un saco azul y en el centro tiene un copo de nieve, unos pantalones negros y su nombre es…

La niña tiene por lo menos un año menos que Ragna, tiene el pelo amarillo, con los mismo ojos verdes, viste un vestido azul, junto a unos zapatos blancos y su nombre es…

-Jin… Saya? Pregunta sorprendido Ragna con los ojos abiertos al ver a sus hermanos en este mundo.

FIN

Buenos chicos la primera parte de este episodio termino, decidí hacerlo en dos partes porque cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el primero y siento que poner algo de dramatismo está bien, además llegue a un poco más de 4000 palabras cuando escribí fin, bueno mi segundo capítulo ya hecho guau Jejeje se siente raro porque nunca eh podido terminar un segundo cap de algunas de mis otra historias (en fanfiction) y ahora solo descansare el lunes y ya el martes por la tarde comenzare el desarrollo de la parte dos.

BYE/CHAO


	4. Nuevo mundo y Sorpresas Parte 2

Nuevo Mundo y Nuevas Sensaciones

Buenos chicos hora de la segunda parte de este episodio lo sé solo escribí la mitad que el primer episodio, lo próxima envés no me pongo 4 semanas porque siempre que me relajo en este "deber" pasan los días y no lo hago, además de que se vino la idea de una historia de Asuna x OC x Alice y no puedo dejar de pensar en escribir eso, pero no se preocupen que seguiré al dia con este crossover, este será el último capítulo de 4000 palabras bueno ya dejando esto comencemos con las segunda parte.

[Nota de autor]

-Hablar

"Pensamiento"

Localización/hora/fecha

(Detalles)

**Shin cuando habla**

Nuevo mundo y Sorpresas parte 2

-**No, no puede ser. **Dijo Shin al ver a dos personas tan importantes para el chico.

-Jin… Saya? Preguntaba Ragna al ver sus dos hermanos en este mundo y en especial aquí con él.

Los dos chicos al ver a su hermano vivo y coleando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡NII-SAN¡ ¡NII-SAMA¡ Gritan al mismo tiempo con lágrimas y felices al saber que si hermano mayor estaba vivo porque pensarón que lo perderían, sin saber cómo saltarón hacia la cama y le dierón un gran y fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

Ragna aún no podía procesar ya que justo dejo a sus hermanos para quitar el sueño de Dios y que tuvieran un futuro sin embargo ahora resulta que en esta vida los tiene de vuelta, él nunca ha sido una persona que llore mucho y solo lo ha hecho unas dos veces, pero…pero ahora siente…siente que muchas lágrimas salen de sus ojos solo cierra los ojos y abraza a sus dos hermanos fuertemente.

-Jin, Saya. Dijo en voz baja Ragna al poder abrazar a sus hermanos, sabiendo que ya había hecho esto, pero esa vez fue por una despedida y ahora es un reencuentro, ahora no hay Terumi, no hay Relius, no hay Susanoo, no hay Izanami y no hay NOL, solo están los 3 hermanos una vez separados por el destino, ahora están reunidos y nada ni nadie los separara.

-Que…bueno es tenerlos otra vez a mi lado par de tontos. Decia Ragna en voz baja para que ellos dos escucharan sin embargo ellos simplemente siguen llorando

"**Arthur enserio gracias…ahora creo que chico será más que feliz" **Pensó Shin al ver la reunión entre los 3 hermanos y que nada más así de extraño pasara.

Hasta que entonces todos escuchan una voz femenina gritando.

-¡RAGNA! ¡COMO ESTAS MI HIJO! Se escuchó una voz de una mujer adulta gritando hasta acercarse al cuarto, cuando Ragna escucho eso abrió los ojos y miro a la puerta.

-¡CLAIRE ESPERA! Escucha una voz masculina que se nota más alejada de la femenina.

"E-esto no puede ser" Piensa con el mismo nivel de sorpresa al ver a una voz femenina que lo llamaba hijo.

-**¿Qui-quien es e-ella? **Pregunta con ojos bien abierto

La mujer era de pelo rubio largo, con los ojos verdes, tiene vestido un traje de empresaria clásico, con botas negras largas puestas, mide por lo menos 1:60 CM y cuando ve a sus tres hijos simplemente corre y envuelve a Ragna en un afectivo abrazo.

-Ohhh mi hijito que bueno es verte sano y despierto. Dice mientras ponía la cabeza de Ragna en su pecho mientras lagrimas caen de su rostro.

Ragna abre los ojos sorprendidos al sentir que esa mujer lo abrase, sentir sus lágrimas en su cabeza y que lo llame…hijo, no pudo evitar sentir…alegría y felicidad por alguien que no son sus hermanos.

-Ma…ma. Dijo sin pensar Ragna alzando la cabeza hacia arriba con la barbilla en sus pechos mirándola con ojos con muchas lágrimas viendo a la mujer que lo abraza con un sentimiento que puede ser…calidez y ese sentimiento solo lo sintió con la hermana ósea Celica, pero esta calidez era más fuerte que la que sentía con Celica tal vez sea porque…ella si puede ser su.

-Mama. Dijo mirándola otra vez y ella con lágrimas en sus ojos le sonríe como solo una madre sabe hacer y con una mano le acaricia su pelo blanco.

-Si…Ragna aquí estoy. Le respondía reconfortante y con un tono angelical o por lo menos eso sentía Ragna, si este sentimiento es superior al que sentía al lado de Celica.

Y al escuchar esas palabras Ragna…simplemente se pone a llorar en el pecho de su mama.

**"Chico…en tu mundo nunca tuviste una mama y nunca pudiste expresarle afecto, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo" **

-Ya, ya aquí estoy no te preocupes. Le decía suavemente mientras sigue acariciándole el pelo.

Lo que no sabían que el dueño de esa voz masculina estaba viendo todo escondido en la puerta.

_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES _

Ya dejo Ragna de llorar y simplemente dejo que su mama lo siguiera acariciando.

"Okey ahora resulta que no solo vuelvo a ser un niño, también Jin y Saya están aquí, ahora resulta que por fin conozco a mi mama y resulta ser una copia exacta de Saya, creo que nada más puede llegar a sorprenderme" Pensó ahora más tranquilo.

-¿Ya mejor? Le pregunta a Ragna mientras sigue acariciándole el pelo.

Al escuchar eso Ragna se separa y se aleja un poco de la mujer y simplemente asiente.

-Qué bueno. Le dice cálidamente.

Entonces oyen otra vez a la voz masculina.

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierto…hijo. Dice el dueño de la voz masculina, un señor de pelo café y rojos ojos con gafas, con un saco negro con rayas rojas horizontales, con pantalones café claro y uno zapatos de cuero café.

**"¿Decias?" **Le respondía telepáticamente Shin al pensamiento de Ragna.

"Cállate" Le responde con una clásica respuesta de Ragna.

-Hola Ragna. Dijo el señor acercándose a su familia que están en la cama y acerco su mano para acariciar el pelo de Ragna, pero instintivamente él se aleja un poco quedando al lado de sus hermanos.

-Jejeje que pasa mi chico deja que papa te acaricie. Le dice el señor con una sonrisa, intentando acercarse otra vez.

-Vamos Ragna deja que papa te acaricie, él estuvo muy preocupado por tu condición.

-Pero como no Claire sí estuvo un poco más de una semana en cama. Le decía a su esposa.

-¡QUE! ¡ESTUVE UNA MALDITA SEMANA EN CAMA! Grito Ragna sin pensar que estaba en presencia de su nueva "familia".

Todos excepto Shin miran a Ragna con sorpresa y anonadados por el grito de Ragna y Claire en especial por el insulto, pero entonces todos empiezan a sentir que una aura opresiva y aterradora empieza a cubrir la habitación y la fuente de eso es…Claire.

-Ragna. Dice Claire a su hijo mayor mirándolo con ojos abiertos y esa aura Ragna la sentía muy parecida a la de ¿¡Shin!?

"**¿Co-como demonios ella puede invocar esa aura? Solo el chico puede por lógica al tenerme" **Pensó Shin sorprendido al ver a la mama del chico así.

Entonces siguió con esa mirada mientras esa aura la rodeaba, aterrando a Ragna y a los demás haciendo sus hermanos se alejen de Ragna, bajándose de la cama e yendo al lado de su papa.

-**¿_Donde…aprendiste esa palabra? _**Le pregunta con voz distorsionada pero con tono demoniaco.

**"Ooooo puede ser simplemente el aura de una mama enojada" **También pensó Shin con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente, viendo lo que acabo de preguntar Claire a Ragna.

_UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES_

-Ra-Ragna respóndele a tu madre, porque si no se pondrá. Dijo el papa temeroso al ver que su hijo no le respondía pero no pudo completar su oración porque lo interrumpierón.

-**_Me pondré como ¿Cariño? _**Le pregunto Claire a su marido volteándolo a ver, asustándolo más haciendo que Jin y Saya se escondieran en sus piernas más asustados.

-Co-mo u-na excelente madre jejeje. Le contesta mientras ríe nerviosamente.

Ella no responde por unos momentos, entonces voltea hacia Ragna otra vez mirándolo y le dice.

-**_¿Bueno hijo…me vas a contestar o te tengo que volver a repetir la pregunta?_**

Y no sabía porque pero Ragna sintió que era mejor contestarle de una vez antes de que volviera a preguntarle.

-Etto… pues. Solo eso podía decir Ragna ya que sinceramente los insultos son algo que ha tenido toda su vida, además son algo que por lo menos se ha dado cuenta que esas palabrotas e insultos son algo que lo caracteriza.

**"Chico simplemente discúlpate y dile que no volverás a decir eso" **Le dijo mentalmente Shin a Ragna.

"Literalmente estás pidiendo imposibles" Le respondió.

**"Simplemente dilo y ya o quieres seguir con esta atmosfera que ya empezó a incomodarme" **Le devolvió con su argumento.

"Tch enserio odio cuando tienes razón"

-**_Ragna. _**Eso escucho Ragna y vio a su madre mirándolo esta vez con su cabeza movida hacia su hombro y normalmente esto traduce a adorable pero esta vez solo parece aterrorizar más a todos, Ragna se muerde el labio y entonces rápidamente se mueve abraza a Claire y alza la cabeza mirándola con ojitos de niño y dice. -¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡NO LO VOLVERE HACER! Mami. Le expresa su lamento con un tono de disculpa a ver si Claire se lo creía.

**"Pff jajaja mami jajajaja" **Le dice mentalmente Shin riéndose al ver a Ragna decir mami de manera suave y tierna además de la cara que puso.

Nadie lo podía ver pero Ragna tiene la cara realmente roja por la vergüenza ya que él nunca tuvo que decir esto y digamos que no ayuda mucho el hecho de que Shin se ría de él y pasarón unos segundos.

1

2

3

4

5

-¡KYYYYYAAAAA! ¡QUE TERNURA! ¡REALMENTE TENGO EL HIJITO MÁS TIERNO DEL MUNDO! Eso escuchan todos de parte de Claire, abraza a Ragna fuertemente contra su pecho y si ya la cara de Ragna estaba algo roja por lo anterior ahora esta como tan roja como el color de la chaqueta que usaba antes de llegar a este mundo.

"¿E-enserio me vi tan tierno?" Se preguntó Ragna

Pasarón unos minutos y ya Claire soltó a Ragna pero aun acariciándole el pelo

-Bueno Ragna te perdono espero que cumplas lo que me dijiste.

Ragna asiente y siente que Claire lo deja de acariciar el pelo, el suspira de alivio porque ya se resolvió y que no tendrá que sentir esa aura más o por lo menos eso espera.

**"Chico con tu habilidad innata de insultar creo que la tendrás muyyyyy complicada jajaja"**

"Obvio Sherlock no me digas algo que ya sepa idiota, además no fue TU maldita idea que le dijera eso?" Le responde.

**"¿De verdad querías seguir sintiendo semejante opresión?"**

"Ja cierto pero quién diría que la gran bestia negra le tendría miedo a la aura de una humana"

**"Chico seré todo eso pero olvídate de creer que soy un tonto, todos saben que pocas cosas más atemorizantes hay** **que una mujer furiosa en especial si esa mujer es madre o novia"**

-Ufff que bueno que ya paro. Escucharón la voz del señor que supuestamente es el padre de Ragna.

-Enserio Claire esta vez pensé que no la contaríamos. Le dice a su esposa aun con Jin y Saya escondidos en sus piernas. –Jejeje lo siento cariño pero sabes cómo en pongo con esos temas y más si los niños están aquí. Dice ella excusándose mientras se sonrojaba un poco pero igual manteniendo su punto.

-Lo sabemos Claire pero creo que hay métodos menos…atemorizantes para poder sacar información mira como están Saya y Jin. El señor dice eso mostrando que sus niños aún no se separan de sus piernas por miedo a que algo les pase, haciendo que Claire suspire cansadamente y ella sabe que pudo haberse pasado un poco pero hay ocasiones en que eso sale solo en especial si eso tiene que ver con sus tres angelitos.

-Jin, Saya. Ella llama suavemente a sus hijos, haciendo que ellos la miren y entonces continua. –De verdad lo siento, no les hare nada ni les pasara algo malo. Al parecer esas palabras funcionan ya que el susto disminuyo considerablemente significando que le creen.

-¿Se-segura? Oímos que Saya pregunta y Claire inmediatamente responde. -Hay mi pequeño ángel claro que si yo nunca les he mentido ¿o lo he hecho Jin? Le pregunta su hijo entonces Jin como buen niño el responde con un no, se miran por unos momentos y asienten separándose de su padre para ir al lado de su madre y darle un abrazo al mismo tiempo también el señor acompaña a los dos niños junto a su esposa estirando el brazo en su esposa abrazándola.

"Debería sentirme fuera de lugar pero…no se algo dentro que me hace ser parte de esta familia" Eso pensaba Ragna al ver la escena presente ante él, si Jin y Saya están acá pero ver por fin a su padre y madre además de todo el amor, cariño y sinceridad pero Ragna nunca ha sentido el amor que sintió en estos minutos por parte de la mujer y lo poco del señor delante de él.

-Tch. Se quejó el porqué de repente un dolor en su cabeza comenzó a molestarlo.

**-¿Pasa algo chico? **Le pregunta Shin a Ragna.

-No sé solo siento un pequeño tch pequeño dolor de cabeza nada de aterrarse. Le respondió en voz baja para que los demás no lo escuchen.

**-Uhn y ¿eso? **Pregunta el

-No sé, no se solo apareció hace un momento. Dijo el pero nota que el dolor va aumentando poco a poco, agachando la cabeza en un intento que ellos no se den cuentan.

Ellos al ver que Ragna callado y sin mirarlos se sienten extraños ya que no se ha unido al abrazo.

-Ragna cariño ¿pasa algo? Le pregunta Claire a su hijo con una maternal sonrisa en su rostro, Ragna no quería pero eso mismo que lo hacía sentir como parte de esa familia lo obligo a levantar la mirada viendo la tierna mirada de esas cuatro personas delante de él sin embargo al ver eso el dolor empieza a tornarse más intenso y fuerte.

-Arrgg mi cabeza, mi cabeza duele. Dicen en dolores nuestro protagonista sujetándose la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Nii-san ¿qué te pasa? Le pregunta Jin con una mirada algo preocupada al ver su hermano sujetándose la cabeza.

-Agggg joder que me pasa. Dice Ragna con dolor al sentir que su cabeza no deja de dolerle.

Shin solo miraba interrogativamente que le pasa a su compañero y el por qué.

Entonces el dolor siguió y su familia se preocupó e intentarón llamar de vuelta al Doctor Shun y lo más raro de lo que veía Shin en la mente de Ragna es que la voz de un niño al parecer de la misma edad de Ragna empezaba a decir cosas sobre su familia.

"Jejeje los quiero mucho familia" "Jin, Saya vamos a jugar" "Mami llévame halla" "Ohhh papa que es eso" Esas cosas son las que se escuchaban en la mente de Ragna

**-Espere si todas esas cosas las dice esa voz y habla sobre la familia del chico eso significa que… ohh por Kami el cuerpo que tiene el chico actualmente es el del niño que dice estas cosas a la vez que esos son recuerdos de esa voz. **Dice con una gran sorpresa pero eso suena lo más lógico e igual no es como si tuviera muchas otras opciones.

"A que ahhh maldita sea te refieres con cuerpos ahhh me cago en todo que puto dolor y todo eso" Increíblemente Ragna puede responderle a Shin mentalmente a medias pero igual es muy sorprendente, lamentablemente Shin no le pudo responder porque…

-Ahhh mi cabeza maldita por que, por qué demonios duele asi ahhhh. Gime de dolor por la intensidad que su cabeza siente en estos momentos.

Claire al ver que ese dolor de cabeza no cesa se empieza a preocupar.

-Mami, papi ¿qué le pasa a Nii-sama? Les pregunta Saya a su madre y su papa con una mirada de suma preocupación.

-Ahhhh joder como duele. Sigue gimiendo de dolor porque ahora el dolor es más fuerte.

-Bueno Ragna espero que te halla. Se escucha al Doctor Shun entrar pero no termina su conversación al ver a Ragna sujetándose la cabeza además de escucharle sobre como la cabeza le duele o algo asi.

-¡DOCTOR! Venga de inmediato por favor que una especie de dolor de cabeza le empezó a dar a nuestro hijo. Le decía Claire al doctor que rápidamente se puso al lado del niño.

-Ragna que sientes en tu cabeza. Le dice el Doctor en voz baja porque puede que ese dolor puede empeorar.

-Siento…como que me aprieta la cabeza o algo parecido. Dice el ahora niño con cansancio ya que lleva algunos minutos.

-Unnnnn haber podrá ser una especie de caso de Cefaleas Tensionales. Dice el Doctor por fin identificando que tipo de dolor de cabeza está sufriendo.

"Que maldita mierda significa eso Shin Agrrggg joder" Le pregunta mentalmente a la bestia negra.

-Nii-san/Nii-sama. Dicen ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo preocupados y asustados por cómo está su hermano mayor.

**"Es una derivación de las Cefaleas un tipo de dolor de cabeza por suerte es Tensionales así que es la más básica"** Le contestaba de la forma más sencilla que puede sabiendo que Ragna no sabe sobre estos temas.

-Bien lo primero Señor Kisaragi cierre las cortinas para que no entre la luz ya que este tipo de dolor de cabeza es en muchas ocasiones producido por la luz solar. Le solicito al señor, el asiente y va a cerrar las cortinas para que el contacto de Ragna con el sol sea mínimo.

-Ahora su condición debe mejorar. Dice algo aliviado.

-Pero Doctor este dolor de cabeza no parece normal. Le dice Claire al Doctor al ver que la condición de Ragna no parece mejorar.

-Normalmente estos dolores toman por mínimo 30 minutos en sanarse, mientras llamare a la enfermera para que me traiga una botella de agua junto a una aspirina. Dice el Doctor Shun ya levantándose para hacer eso pero inesperadamente algo pasa.

-Etto Doctor. Jin dice con su hermana a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo niños? Pregunta el Doctor viéndolos.

-Es…que queremos ayudar a nuestro hermano. Dice Jin con cara de determinación, mientras Saya asiente estando de acuerdo con su hermano, los ojos del Doctor y sus padres se abren en sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-Y eso? Pregunta el

-Por-porque no solo por ser nuestro hermano sino también porque es la persona más importante para nosotros y…también porque el haría lo mismo por nosotros dos. Inesperadamente la persona que dijo eso fue la pequeña Saya con una mirada seria y determinada en su pequeño y tierno rostro.

Al escuchar esto el Doctor aun sorprendido pone una tierna sonrisa y los padres ponen una sonrisa orgullosa al escuchar lo que dicen sus dos hijos menos al querer ayudar a su hermano mayor.

-Je bien si eso quieren. Dice el papa de los hermanos acariciando sus cabezas.

-Bueno entonces, Minato ve tu querido a conseguir una botella de agua para la pastilla, mientras yo me quedare con Jin y Saya para que Ragna no se quede solo. Les dice Claire a su marido llamado Minato y a sus hijos, ellos asienten mientras que Minato hace lo mismo y de una va a conseguir la botella de agua para su hijo, mientras Claire pone la cabeza en su regazo aun con el niño sujetándose la cabeza y al parecer eso hace que se calme.

**"Enserio chico tendrás una familia…interesante de ahora en adelante o mejor dicho tendremos jeje" **Piensa Shin con una sonrisa al ver como es esta nueva familia que les tocara de ahora en adelante, voltea a ver a su compañero en el regazo de su mama aun con el dolor de cabeza entonces dice.

-Unnn haber veamos que pasa en su mente. Entonces Shin se mete en la mente del chico.

MENTE DE RAGNA

Vemos un lugar muy parecido como si fuera el mundo de origen de Ragna específicamente la iglesia en donde vivió los mejores años de su anterior vida, además por fin vemos a nuestro protagonista en con su apariencia antes de llegar a este mundo pero tanto como en su nuevo cuerpo sigue escuchando esa voz de un niño.

-Tch es que esta voz no se quiere parar. Dice Ragna sentado apoyado en una de las paredes de la iglesia y ve que aparece Shin.

-**¿Las cosas se ponen interesantes no?** Le pregunta sentándose al lado de el con una sonrisa tratando de bromear pero una mirada de Ragna le dio a entender lo contrario.

-Así que la voz que suena es del dueño del cuerpo anterior ehh. Dice Ragna aun con esa voz diciendo cosas de la vida el pero irónicamente le hacen sentir como si fueran suyas.

-Si lo se raro. Dice Shin entonces se empieza a dar cuenta de algo. –Oye espera escuchar bien la voz del niño. Le dice a Ragna entonces el alza una ceja pero decide hacerlo y cuando pone atención a la voz del niño. –Es-espera un momento esa voz es. Ya que ninguno de los dos se dierón cuenta es que la voz suena muy parecido a.

-Hola. Escuchan al dueño de la voz que se ha estado escuchando desde hace unos minutos, se trata de un niño Ragna con una gran sonrisa que viste una chaqueta roja con toques de negro con una bufanda roja y que las puntas tiene llamas de color negro, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos rojos con grises.

Al escuchar y ver al niño al frente de ellos simplemente tienen la boca abierta de la sorpresa por ver a una versión de Ragna con ropas modernas y en especial por saber definitivamente que la voz pertenecía a la de versión de un niño Ragna.

-E-eres yo. Dice Ragna sorprendido levantándose y señalando a si contraparte.

-Jejeje Sip. Dice el Ragna niño con una gran sonrisa. –Un gusto conocerlos. Sigue diciendo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Uno conociendo como es Shin pensaría que se burlaría viendo a un Ragna con algunos modales y haciendo reverencias después de los saludos, pero ahora siente que la situación no está para hacer bromas.

**-Entonces eres los recuerdos del niño dueño del cuerpo en el que está actualmente Ragna? **Pregunta el sabiendo la respuesta pero esperando a ver que dice esta versión de Ragna.

**-**En cierta manera sí. Decia la versión más joven de nuestro protagonista.

-¿A qué te refieres con en cierta manera, mocoso? Pregunta Ragna a su yo de este mundo.

-No pude entender todo obviamente lo que me dijo ya que solo soy un niño, pero. No pudo terminar nuestro niño porque.

-Deja que yo lo explique Ragna. Dijo una voz que no esperaban oír en especial tan pronto y si se trata de Arthur uno de los antiguos.

-Arthur/**Arthur**. Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y con miradas de sospechas.

-Hola chicos espero que disfruten de este nuevo mundo. Dice el ser.

-Ohh si claro solo hemos pasado menos de unas horas en ese mundo antes de estar aquí y claro disfrutamos la vista del cuarto de Hospital. Dijo Ragna con una mirada enojada clásica suya con una vena marcada e intentando no decir ninguna palabra fuerte porque una cosa que él nunca quiere es oír a un niño decir sus palabrotas y menos su versión infantil.

"Hospital ehhh asi que si paso" Piensa el Ragna chiquito con un tono deprimido al escuchar la palabra Hospital de su versión adulta.

-Oye tranquilo viejo. Dice Arthur retrocediendo un paso y con la manos al frente. –Al parecer el proceso de transición y combinación de tus memorias solo le faltan unos minutos. Le dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias pero no pudiste decirnos que dolería tanto no? Dice Ragna rascándose recordando lo que paso hace apenas unos minutos.

-Si jajaja, pero bueno lo que voy a explicarles a ustedes dos es como se hará el proceso de las memorias y como se está realizó.

-**Y no pudiste explicarnos eso mientras estábamos en el Limbo? Cierto. **Le dice a Arthur Shin con una mirada plana mientras lo mira.

-Si lo se fue un error, pero no soy perfecto todos cometemos errores incluso el Dios de los Antiguos se equivoca de envés en cuando. Dice el intentando defenderse.

"Clara excusa/**Clara excusa**/Clara excusa" Piensan los 3 al mismo tiempo con una gota de sudor cayendo de sus frentes al estilo anime.

-Ya bueno, dejando mi error a un lado, recuerdan el primer punto. Dice Arthur ahora un con un tono completamente serio.

-Que cambiaremos mi cuerpo por el de un Humano normal por mi condición y todo eso. Le responde Ragna.

-Si pero como saben no podemos meternos en los asuntos de los seres del universo.

-**Oka lo entiendo y tiene lógica pero entonces eso significa que el mini-chico…murió. **Dice Shin viendo a la versión pequeña de su compañero con una mirada sorprendida y el niño tiene la mirada agachada.

Ragna al escuchar todo eso mira al Antiguo y empieza a enojarse caminado hacia el poniendo su expresión de furia. -Arthur maldito no me diga que ustedes. No pudo terminar de hablar porque el extendió su mano deteniéndolo también con la mirada agachada y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-No Ragna nosotros no hicimos matar al chico, igual no podíamos y no importaba porque al final su…destino era morir en estos días siguientes. Le comenta a los dos con un tono serio pero que denota la tristeza que tiene ahora.

-Resulta que hace una semana el niño estaba jugando con sus hermanos y por un tropiezo término golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente, normalmente no creían que sería mortal pero justo este día la condición empeoraría inesperadamente ya que el lugar del golpe es un lugar delicado del cráneo en especial si hablamos del cuerpo de un niño.

-**Pero entonces como tal no está muerto a menos que ustedes puedan decidir quien vive o quien muere. **Le responde Shin extrañado.

-Si, como tal no debería intervenir pero recuerdan la profecía? El Rey me dijo que podía que el pobre destino del niño era necesario para que la profecía se cumpliera así que me dijo que hiciera eso lo más rápido posible. Les dice aun con la cabeza agachada suspirando por un momento.

-Y como hice eso lo más rápido posible, la llegada y combinación de los recuerdos de los dos seria apresurada y obvio el efecto de hacer eso serian fuertes dolores de cabeza y como tal en tu mundo ya no existes más, tus recuerdos fuerón extraídos del Límite.

-Pero entonces como recordé a mis hermanos y lo de mi brazo? Le pregunta extrañado el Grim Reaper al Antiguo.

-Porque al despertar en el hospital solo recordabas partes específicas como la de tu brazo, el proceso y combinación de los recuerdos comenzó al momento en que escuchaste que tus hermanos te llamaban. Dice ahora Arthur con un mejor semblante y una sonrisa.

-**Claro tiene sentido, ellos dos son lo más importante que sentiste en nuestro mundo.** Dice Shin.

"Si tienes razón" Piensa Ragna con una sonrisa sincera que poco muestra pero al pensar en ellos dos ya que fuerón lo más preciado que tuvo en su mundo y la razón de seguir con su objetivo.

-De verdad…son lo más importante para ti? Habla por fin después de unos minutos el Ragna pequeño caminando hacia su versión adulta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos hablando en voz seria y sin pisca de miedo por la apariencia peculiar de su contraparte mayor. -Porque para mí también lo son, haría todo para que sean felices.

Al escuchar esto Ragna pone por un momento una expresión de sorpresa pero al rápidamente pone su semblanza de siempre. -Somos dos mocoso, todo el propósito de mi camino en la oscuridad y venganza fue para encontrar y acabar con el sujeto que me arruino mi vida y se llevarón a Jin y Saya de mi lado, además mi decisión de borrarme por siempre de mi mundo original además de darle un futuro a mi mundo estuvo mayormente influenciada para que ellos dos fueran felices aunque no estuviera físicamente con ellos. Dice esto Ragna con un tono increíblemente serio mientras se agacha para que sus ojos estén viendo fijamente a los del su versión infantil.

Pasan unos segundos y ninguno de los dos quita su vista del otro.

-**Joder que tenso se siente el aire. **Dice Shin al ver esta escena.

Hasta que el Ragna chiquito ¿sonríe?

-Bien tiene mi aprobación. Dice mientras voltea a ver a Arthur, entonces tanto Ragna como Shin se les pone la cara de "WTF" con la boca abierta.

-Se les hace raro? En algo que siempre pienso es poner el bien de mis hermanos siempre sobre el mío, entonces probé a mí otra versión a ver si su respuesta me convencía y sí, me logro convencer. Les decía el Ragna Jr a los demás a su alrededor.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado creo que ya les dije lo que necesitan saber, entonces mejor nos vamos yendo. Dice Arthur volteándose para irse junto a la versión más joven de Ragna, pero entonces.

-**Espera Arthur. **Dice Shin haciendo que tanto a Arthur como el mini-reaper se detengan, el Antiguo al escuchar simplemente volteo la cabeza para escuchar. -Paso algo Shin? Pregunta.

-**Creo que tanto el chico como yo quisiéramos saber que le pasara al niño no? **Le responde volteando a ver a Ragna, el simplemente se encoge de hombros mostrando desinterés

Arthur al escuchar se da vuelta para estar al frente de ellos. -Y eso? ¿Para qué quieren saber, en especial tu Ragna?

-Quien dijo que mostré interés? Le responde con una pregunta.

**"Simplemente di que te preocupas por el mini tu maldito Tsudere". **Piensa Shin con los Ojos en Blanco. "Te escuche maldito bastardo como que soy un puto Tsudere". Le responde mentalmente con una vena marcada en su rostro. "¿Y es que no lo eres?". Le responde y como en el Limbo no responde y solo mira a otro lado y Shin simplemente sacude su cabeza al ver como a veces es la actitud de su compañero.

Arthur al escuchar su conversación mental simplemente se rio un poco y en voz baja dijo -Ja sabía que era buena idea juntar a estos dos.

-Bueno ya que insisten tanto les diré, al mini Ragna lo enviare al cuerpo de otro niño, pero esta vez en pleno tiempo de estar en fecundación, así no tendré el problema del alma de otro ser viviente y al mismo tiempo no tendrá su alma que estar perdida en el cielo. Dice mientras le acaricia el pelo al otro Ragna y este se aleja ya que al parecer no le gustan que le acaricien el pelo.

-Mooooo Arthur no me acaricies el pelo no me gusta. Lo dice mientras hace una expresión tierna, los tres simplemente se ríen en voz baja por lo dicho por el niño.

**-Bueno Arthur gracias por eso, pero sinceramente espero no más entradas sorpresa así en nuestra nueva vida jajaja. **Dice Shin mientras se rasca la cabeza con una risa nerviosa.

-Jaja sin promesas. Dice solo eso Arthur, entonces se dan un apretón de manos.

Ragna sin prestarle atención camina hacia su versión infantil, al encontrarse con él se agacha para que se puedan ver a los ojos y entonces Ragna Jr lo mira sorprendido y dice. -Yyyyyy que hay de nuevo viejo. Le dice con una sonrisa y en tono de broma "Guau nunca diría algo así en mi vida, esta versión de mi sin vivir lo que viví es más…relajada y menos gruñona, alguien muy diferente a mi" Piensa Ragna con cierto interés como será el cuándo este en el nuevo mundo.

-Bueno. Dice Ragna antes de empezar de revolverle su pelo, pero inesperadamente su versión infantil no se quejó ni nada parecido. -Cuídate…niño. Le dice sin alguna expresión, pero hace que su otra versión se sorprende por las palabras de contraparte mayor ya que lo que vio de él y lo que conto Arthur no era del tipo que se preocupe por alguien que no sea importante para él, tal vez tenga que ver que en cierto sentido sea el pero aun si lo siente raro. -Lo último que quiero saber es que moriste de forma idiota y sin vivir esa nueva vida. Ragna dice eso en un tono de broma, mientas el otro se sorprende por sus palabras, pero las entendió. -Ja obvio yo no me rindo por nada ni nadie. Le responde con el mismo tono.

Shin y Arthur se ríen de la escena al ver como Ragna le dice esas palabras a su el más joven.

-Oye Arthur porque no me dejas este mini-Ragna es por lo menos más simpático. y le responde a la bestia negra.

-Unnnn no lo se tal ves si, tal vez no, déjamelo pensar un poco.

-¡Oigan los escuchamos hablando de nosotros malditos! Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Jajajaja/**Jajajaja**. Se ríen los dos.

-Tch malditos/Tch malditos.

-Bueno ya dejando eso, niño tenemos que irnos ya. Dice Arthur al niño, haciendo que el lo mire y asiente. -Bueno viejo me voy. Le dice a Ragna mientras sonreía como el niño que su versión mayor no pudo tener.

-Si…recuerda vivir esta vida tanto como puedas. Le dice con un tono muy serio al igual que su expresión.

-Tranquilo viejo no lo hare y…tu tampoco. Le dice mientras estiraba su mano.

Ragna mira sorprendido, pero simplemente mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo y estrecha su mano contra la de él. -Ja no lo prometo mocoso.

-Bueno con esto ya hecho ARTHUR ven vámonos a la de ya. Dice el niño con una sonrisa ahora mirando al Antiguo.

-Bien, hagámoslo. Entonces el Ragna Jr se acercó a Shin le pidió que se agache. -Oye podrías cuidarlo, se nota que necesita a alguien que lo controle, aunque él sea la definición de perro que ladra no muerde. Le susurra al oído y el asiente jurando cuidar a nuestro Grim Reaper.

-**Jejeje tranquilo y tu no te metas en muchos problemas como probablemente lo hare este. **Le dice riendo mientras señala con el dedo al Ragna adulto y este simplemente mueve la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de preocupación confusión.

-¡Viejo! Una última cosa más. Grita con esa misma sonrisa mientras Ragna simplemente lo mira.

-¡CUIDALA MUCHO SERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI! Grita corriendo para esconderse detrás de Arthur.

¿Ehhh? ¿Cuidar a quién? Ohe niño dime a quien te refieres, ¡Ohe niño respondeme! El niño simplemente le saca la lengua en burla comenzando a irse.

Entonces comienza a alejarse escondiéndose en el bosque, mientras Arthur suspira al ver lo que dijo el niño y voltea a ver a Shin y dice algo que solo Shin puede escuchar y el responde asintiendo con una sonrisa ¿Triste? Viendo que entendió, el Antiguo comienza a alejarse perdiéndose en bosque.

-Tch maldito mocoso no me dijo a quien debo cuidar. Dice Ragna rascándose la nuca de frustración y al ver a Shin con esa sonrisa le de curiosidad.

-¿Paso algo con…Arthur? ¿te dijo algo? Pregunto Ragna.

-Unnn dijo algo? no me fije, pero bueno ya toca volver con nuestra familia. Le dice a Ragna para irse, pero. -Pero si te vi. No pudo terminar porque simplemente le interrumpe. -Sera tu imaginación chico. Dice esperando volver a la realidad pero Ragna quiso seguir, pero se da cuenta que no lograría así simplemente se encogió de hombros y vio como su visión se volvía completamente blanca.

Cuarto de hospital/ 2:45 P.M

Lo primero que siente Ragna es algo suave en su cabeza y al abrir los ojos ve unos ojos verdes mirándolo con sorpresa. -¡Ohhh Ragna…despertaste que bien! Dice Claire atrayendo a su hijo a un afectuoso abrazo.

-A.. aire. Repite Ragna pidiendo que su mama lo suelte, pero ella no escucha.

-Ehhh Claire creo que lo mataras de tanto amor jejeje. Intentando que su esposo suelte a su hijo, ella al escucharlo lo mira y dice. -¿Matarlo? A que te refieres querido. Le pregunta y el señala con el dedo a Ragna ella voltea a ver a su hijito y ve la cara morada por la falta de aire.

-Ahhhh hay Ragna lo siento mi amor no me di cuenta. Dice ella terminando el abrazo y dejando que Ragna respire otra vez.

-¡Nii-san/Nii-sama¡ Gritan Jin y Saya tirando a Ragna a otro abrazo pero él no se da cuenta.

"Tch pensé que moriría" Piensa el mientras respiraba rápido para poder recuperar aire teniendo en cuenta el abrazo que tiene ahora por parte de sus hermanos.

-**Bueno hubiese sido la muerte más estúpida la historia. **Le responde Shin con una sonrisa. "Cállate" Le responde mentalmente con una sonrisa.

-**Yyyyyyy ahora que…Compañero. **Le pregunta Shin

"Facil…compañero solo tengo que decir estas palabras".

-¿Ragna lo siento mucho estas bien? Le pregunta su madre viendo a su hijo que no responde al abrazo dado por sus otros dos hijos.

Pero entonces Ragna empieza a hablar con la cabeza agachada.

-Jin. Dice con la cabeza baja.

-Saya. Le dice a su hermanita.

-Mama. Dice con el mismo tono de voz.

-Viejo. Dice igual que con los otros 3.

Ellos se extrañan al escuchar eso pero dicen - ¿si?

Y entonces Ragna levanta la mirada mirándolos con la misma sonrisa que vio en su versión de niño y simplemente dice.

-Estoy de vuelta.

Sorprendiendo a los presentes y ellos responden con un conjunto RAGNA ahora haciendo un abrazo familiar.

-**Chico… nos espera una gran vida o mejor dicho te espera una gran vida. **Viendo el abrazo con una sonrisa y con más felicidad por la sonrisa del chico que nunca espero verla.

FIN.

Bueno chicos ya termine por fin esta segunda parte, me siento algo orgulloso porque por fin me quite ese sentimiento de no querer seguir con esta historia pero sinceramente quiero seguir con esto ya que tanto SAO como Blazblue son dos cosas que me gustan y pues me parece que haciéndolo bien se podría hacer una gran historia, bueno ya el siguiente capítulo no será en dos partes si no uno completo y estoy pensando hacer los capítulos de 5000 a 8000 palabras mínimo les parece bien? Bueno espero que comenten y que los nuevos lectores me sigan y a la historia les deseo lo mejor.

BYE/CHAO


End file.
